


Crossed Lines

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Kunoichi Kicks Ass [6]
Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Damian Colin and Milagro are my fav trio now, Damian does not want this, Damian is a little shit to everyone, F/M, Follows the movie for a couple chapters, Kunoichi Kicks Ass, Sakura just wants to protect Damian, and hana, except Colin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: Damian is adjusting well to his new life at Wayne manor: His father is distant, Grayson is annoying, Sakura is tolerable, and Hana is...well, an infant. As he begins to question just where he stands in this crazy mess he gets an answer in the form of a new ally. Talon has promised him a life of change and belonging, if and only if, Damian crosses that line his father placed.





	1. Chapter 1

“She's still so tiny.” Damian watched as Sakura shifted Hana in her arms.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Sakura hummed. “But it's natural for premies to be small.” Hana giggled, blowing bubbles from her spit. Damian grimaced at the sight. “Hush, you did the same thing when you were a baby.”

“I did not!” Damian protested. Hana giggled at his outburst. She waved her arms, lightly smacking her hands. “Hm, she's smart for her age.”

“I know,” Sakura said with a sigh. “She's hard to keep up with sometimes.”

“Already exploring?” Damian asked.

“Not yet, but I wouldn't doubt it if she started to soon,” Sakura said.

“Mother said I started walking when I was nine months, never once crawled,” Damian said. “Two months later I was talking.”

“You've talked to her recently?” Sakura asked.

“She likes to check up from time to time,” Damian said.

“Speaking of checking up, how're things?” Sakura asked.

“You mean training, don't you?” Damian narrowed his eyes. “If you must know my...'reconditioning' is moving along fine I suppose.”

“'Reconditioning'?” Sakura raised an eyebrow at the description.

“Well, father is trying to make me forget about my previous training,” Damian said. “'Justice not vengeance'.” He rolled his eyes and sat back, looking up at the new mother.

“And is it sinking in?” Sakura asked.

“I guess.” Damian shrugged.

“How's your book?” Sakura asked. Damian looked at the book in his lap and shrugged.

“It's okay I guess,” he said. “There's not much to do here besides read and train. I'm not much of a swimmer, I don't care for the games in the game room, and nothing else in this house appeals to me.”

“I didn't see you as the type to like all that stuff anyway,” Sakura said. “So, who're you reading?”

“Dickens.” Damian picked the book up and closed it. “I've been working my way through his novels. I'll probably finish them by next week.”

“Alright, I got it,” Dick said, entering the room. “Oh, hey Damian.” He passed the kid and went straight for Sakura, kissing her. As he did so he took Hana into his arms.

“If you want to hold her all you have to do is ask,” Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. “You don't have to kiss me to distract me so you can take her.” She grabbed her bag and adjusted it onto her shoulder.

“I can't just kiss you because?” Dick asked playfully.

“Are you two leaving now?” Damian asked.

“We'll be back in a few days,” Sakura told him. She ruffled his hair playfully. Damian pouted but didn't move her hand.

“I'm not a child.” He stood up and stretched his arms.

“Call if you need anything, okay Dami?” Sakura asked.

“Alright,” Damian agreed.

“'Dami'?” Dick looked at her in amusement while Damian was glaring at her.

“Yes, 'Dami',” Sakura confirmed. “So, are we off?”

“Yeah, I need to get back to Blüdhaven, station has me on call tonight,” Dick said.

“See ya Dami” Sakura said, waving goodbye to him. Damian waved, watching them leave.

* * *

“We'll drop by again soon,” Dick said.

“Don't know if I'll be around the next few days,” Bruce said.

“Why? Oh no, I remember,” Dick said, realization dawning. “The missing children. We've heard about them in Blüdhaven.”

“So the story's already spread that far.” Bruce frowned at the thought.

“Gah! Dick!” Sakura cried. Dick chuckled and turned around to see Sakura messing with the car seat. “This really shouldn't be so hard.”

“Hold on.” Dick laughed and buckled Hanna up quickly.

“I hate this stupid thing,” Sakura said with a huff. Dick chuckled and kissed her. Sakura pouted and walked over to the other side of the car.

“If you need anything call us, okay?” Dick said. Bruce nodded.

“I'll hold you to that.” Dick smiled and climbed into the front seat of the car.

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming over,” Sakura said, leading Artemis into the house.

“Trust me, it wasn't a problem,” Artemis said. “I was relieved when you called. Studying has been such a pain. It's nice to have a break.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Sakura said, setting Hana in the playpen.

“So, how are things?” Artemis asked, sitting on the couch.

“Oh, things are the same,” Sakura said.

“Really, no suffering from lack of sleep?” Artemis chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, have you forgotten which family I'm a part of?” Sakura asked.

“Oh right, bats never sleep,” Artemis muttered. She turned on the TV and relaxed. Sakura hummed to herself as she fixed some tea. The house phone rang and she picked it up.

“Hello?”

“I can't stand him sometimes!” Sakura chuckled and leaned against the counter.

“Hello to you too Damian,” Sakura greeted. “So what's the problem now?”

“The case of the missing children is solved,” Damian said. “The guy behind it called himself the Dollmaker.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” Sakura asked.

“Not when he's dead and father thinks I did it,” Damian hissed. “Trust me, I wanted to rip his heart out after what he did to those children, but I didn't. Justice not vengeance! I respected his teachings and tried to follow them and he still doubted me!”

“Alright, rewind.” Sakura went over to the stove when the teapot whistled. “What happened when he died.”

“Well, I ran away from father to chase him so he wouldn't get away. After I caught up with him I wanted so badly to rip his heart out, I even told him that,” Damian said. “But I didn't. Then some other guy did.”

“Who?” Sakura poured the tea into two cups. She pressed the phone against her shoulder as she took the tray of tea over to the coffee table.

“I don't know!” Damian shouted. “But it's pissing me off! If father is going to accuse me of killing someone I'd like to have actually done it! At least then I deserve it!”

“Damian, calm down,” Sakura said. She could hear Damian taking deep breaths. “Alright, do you need me to talk to him?”

“No,” Damian said with a huff. “Who knows what he's going to do when he finds out that I told you all this but yet I never told him. I didn't even tell him what the guy looked like. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you either!”

“You don't have to Damian,” Sakura said. “And if you don't want me to talk to Bruce, then I won't do that either.” She took a sip of her tea and breathed a relaxing sigh. “But if you want me to come down there I could.” there was silence on the other line. “Hello?”

“No, don't do that,” Damian said with a sigh. “Besides, I don't think father will appreciate you coming over right now. He's got some blonde bimbo over.”

“The billionaire playboy strikes again,” Sakura said with a chuckle. “Bruce'll do anything anything to keep people from suspecting he's Batman. All that is for show though.”

“Was my mother?” Damian asked.

“Talia…she was different,” Sakura said with a sigh. “From what I've heard she drugged him the night you were conceived. But, I do believe there are some genuine feelings there. However, the past is keeping Bruce from doing anything. He doesn't trust Talia, or Ra's.”

“Who does he trust?” Damian asked.

“Romantically? I'd say Selina Kyle,” Sakura answered. “Those two have been off and on since before he adopted Dick. Look, why don't you read Dickens, try and clear your mind,” Sakura suggested. “Call me back in the morning and we'll talk some more, alright?”

“Sure, nothing else to do in the stupid house anyway,” Damian said with a huff. He hung up without bothering to say goodbye.

“Batfamily drama?” Artemis asked, drinking her tea.

“Yeah, Damian and Bruce have hit a rough patch,” Sakura said. “I hope they can work through it.”

“They will,” Artemis said. “It'll take Bruce some time but I'm sure he'll eventually warm up to the idea and get used to having a biological son.”

“Damian's probably mad because of Dick, Jason, and Tim,” Sakura said. “Bruce has had plenty of practice being a father, but with them, there was never a blood relation. If something ever went wrong that was there as a fallback. He doesn't have that fallback this time.”

“Poor guy, must be panicking on the inside,” Artemis muttered.

“Yeah,” Sakura agreed. “So, how's the team been?”

“Well, the others are finding it kinda hard to adjust to Tim being gone,” Artemis said. “He started a team in Jump City.”

“Yes, he told me.” Sakura placed down her cup and leaned back against the couch. “Other than the absence of Robin, how're they doing?”

“Oh! The other day Jaime realized just how old Bart is, it was hilarious,” Artemis said with a chuckle. “Uh, Tye and Asami drop by every so often, they seem to be doing well. I think Virgil's finally adjusted to the cave and the team to him.”

“What about Garfield?” Sakura asked. “M'gann called me the other day to gush about him, but I could barely understand her.”

Artemis nodded her head, knowing what she was talking about. “Billy asked Garfield out on a date.”

“Aw! That's so cute!” Sakura giggled. “Alright, and the league?”

“Ugh, you know them, same old same old,” Artemis said, waving her hands. “Oh! But, Roy's joined the league again. Oliver isn't quite sure how to handle Jade or Lian, but he loves Lian.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to set up a play date with Lian, the twins, and Hana.” Sakura said.

“I think the twins would enjoy the company, Lian, I'm not sure,” Artemis said. “She's going through a phase, doesn't want to be around anyone that isn't family.”

“That's too bad.” Sakura pouted and looked over at Hana. “I don't know what to do with her sometimes. She never has anyone her own age to play with.”

“None of your friends in the Hidden Villages have kids?” Artemis asked. She finished her tea and set it down. She picked up Sakura's cup and handed it to her.

“They do, but none of them have clearance to use the zeta beam,” Sakura said, sighing into her teacup. “And we're still not entirely sure how the zeta waves will affect a baby. Honestly the closest person to her age that she plays with is Damian. While she's good for him, I'm not sure about the other way around.”

“Understandable,” Artemis said. “You thinking about daycare?”

“It's crossed my mind,” Sakura said. “But not in Blüdhaven.”

“Why not?” Artemis asked.

“This place is sometimes worse than Gotham,” Sakura answered. “An elementary school got held up the other day, and a high school a couple weeks before that.”

“Well, Dick sure knows how to pick 'em.” Artemis muttered.

“Indeed he does,” Sakura said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh! Do I have to go out with you?” Damian grumbled as he followed Sakura through the street. The young boy was wearing a black shirt and slightly baggy pants. He also had on a yellow hoodie and a baseball cap with Batman's symbol on it.

“No, but do you want to stay cooped up in the house, all day?” Sakura asked. She turned to him and smiled. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a white jacket. Her short pink hair was covered by a long black wig. “Besides, I'd like to have someone keep me company while I'm out.”

“Can't you ask one of your friends?” Damian huffed. He walked passed her and grabbed Hana's stroller.

“I did,” Sakura answered. “Megan and Artemis were going to join me but a mission came up. The others either had training, missions, or were working.”

“What was wrong with Grayson?” Damian asked.

“Working,” Sakura answered. “I actually have the day off from work. My boss insisted.”

“So you decided to chose me as your day partner?” Damian scoffed and came to a stop at the stop light. He looked down at Hana. Sensing someone looking at her she looked up. When she met Damian's gaze she giggled and blew her lips. She reached out a hand, grabbing at the air. Damian sighed and lowered his finger, allowing her to hold it.

“Yes! Besides, you seem to like Hana.” Sakura smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and sighed, pulling away his finger.

“She doesn't yell or belittle me,” Damian answered.

“You know Bruce just wants to protect you.” Sakura pushed the stroller as the light turned. Damian followed after her and sighed, taking off his hat.

“Why this one?” He asked glaring at it. “I hate him.”

“Dick and I thought it was all fitting. Everyone in the family has Batman merchandise,” Sakura said. She sighed and looked at him, a slightly sad look in her eyes. “And you don't _hate_ Bruce. The two of you are just going through a rough patch. Give him time.”

“He shouldn't need time!” Damian shouted. “He's had all those other kids, so he should know how to be a father!”

“He does know how to be a father,” Sakura said, pulling him closer. “He just doesn't know how to handle you being blood.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Damian growled, pushing away from her. “They weren't blood but he treats them better than me!”

“Damian, you grew up without a father,” Sakura said. She stopped and turned to him, rubbing his cheek. “And what's more, you were trained to kill, something Bruce is strictly against. And, he's never had the...for lack of a better word, burden, of Dick or the others being blood. He could always fall back on that fact, but he can't do that with you. Honestly I think that is scaring both of you. You two are just conflicting, give it some time, it'll be over soon.”

Damian lowered his head, glaring at the ground. His fists began shaking and Sakura pulled him in for a hug. “How can you be so sure?” He asked quietly. “What if he never trusts me?”

“He'll trust you, just give it time,” Sakura told him. After a moment she pulled away and kissed his forehead, smiling. She started walking, Damian following behind her. Sakura stopped in front of a store and sighed. “So, ready to help me shop for groceries?”

“Why are you helping Pennyworth?” Damian groaned as they entered the store.

“Because I have the day off and I hate spending it doing nothing, and so does Hana.” The infant in question looked up at the sound of her name. She babbled lightly and chewed on her hand. Sakura gently swatted her hand and gave her a chew toy instead. “Besides, she's been terrible with teething lately, so I need help.”

“You can't use your chakra?” Damian asked.

“I can, it just loses affect after a while,” Sakura answered. She gave Damian the stroller and grabbed a cart. “Ready?”

“If I have to,” Damian said with a huff.

* * *

“Stop it.” Hana blinked owlishly and looked up at Damian. The young boy scowled as he watched her. Without looking away Hana tugged on her foot and brought it up to her mouth. She let out a shriek as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Damian huffed and picked her up, sitting her back up. “This is why you don't chew on your foot.” Hana giggled and grabbed at his hoodie, pulling on the strings. “How can babies be so amused.”

Hana looked up at him and giggled, throwing the string around. She slowly stopped and pulled the string into her mouth. Damian immediately pulled it out, glaring at her. Hana's lip trembled and she started crying, causing other families to look over at them. Damian groaned and picked her up, bouncing her on his leg.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Damian asked. “Sakura, hurry up.” The trio had finished their shopping and stopped at the food court for some food. About halfway through the meal Sakura realized she had forgotten to grab something and told Damian to stay, claiming that she would be back in a few minutes. After a while Damian had moved himself and Hana towards the play area, setting the baby down on the fake grass right beside him.

“Is everything okay?” A young, redheaded boy crouched in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Damian. He was wearing a flannel shirt, a Batman graphic shirt on under it.

“Fine.” Damian scowled at him. His attention was given back to Hana when she began to cry louder.

“Do she need to be changed?” the boy asked.

Damian sniffed Hana and sighed. “No. And she was just fed. What's wrong?” Hana continued to cry harder, much to Damian's dismay.

“Here, try this!” The boy held out a stuffed bear. “Rory always cheers me up when I'm sad.”

“You carry around a teddy bear?” Damian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The boy's cheeks turned pink and he took back the bear.

“What's your mother going to say when she comes back and sees you crying?” Hana sniffed and moaned, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him, her lip trembling as a new round of tears started. “Wait a minute...you miss her don't you?” He watched Hana cry and sighed, pulling her against his chest. “Calm down, she'll be back.” After rubbing her back, Hana seemed to start to calm down. After she had finally stopped crying Damian sighed in relief. “See, everything's going to be fine.”

Oh, how foolish and wrong he had been. The moment of relaxation was short lived when an explosion sounded close to the door. Damian jolted up, holding Hana close. The boy ducked behind him, gripping his arms. An insane laugh made him freeze and his blood run cold. The civilians began screaming and running away as fast as they could. They were cut off when there was another explosion on the other side of the food court, causing it to collapse and trap them.

A pale man strolled out of the smoke, his red lips parted in a wide smile. His green hair was slicked back, a purple top hat placed on it neatly. He wore a matching pinstripe suit.

“Hello everybody! Thank you for coming to my comeback tour!” Joker greeted. “I flew here all the way from Arkham, and boy are my arms tired!” Joker began laughing at his joke, but everyone else looked on in horror and fear. Joker's laughter quickly stopped and he looked at all of them, taking in their faces. “Alright folks, let me introduce my lovely assistant! Oh Harley!”

A pigtailed blonde cartwheeled over to him, smiling happily. She wore a red corset and a black jacket over it. A red diamond was on the jacket's breast pocket. She had on red shorts with black diamonds on them, torn black tights underneath. She had on red and black boots, bells hanging on the side.

“Why don't you pick a member of the audience for our first act?” Joker suggested, gesturing to the civilians.

“Right away puddin'!” Harley jumped and flipped through the air, when she landed she strolled over to them, a bright smile on her face. Damian instinctively took a step back, the last, and _only_ , conversation he had about Joker flooding through his mind.

“ _He's done terrible things to the family.”_

“ _Oh yeah? Like what?” Damian asked._

“ _Why do you think I'm in this wheelchair?” Barbara asked quietly._

“ _He brainwashed me,” Tim said quietly from across the room. “He made me think that I was his son. I almost killed Batman, and Joker nearly drove me insane.”_

“ _Not to mention, he killed Jason.”_

He stumbled backwards as Harley approached them, smiling down at him. She leaned over him, looking him over. She pulled off his cap and sneered at it.

“How about 'im, puddin'?” Harley suggested, holding up the hat. “I don't like his hat!”

“Oh! We have a little fan here, do we?” Joker asked, a mock smile on his face. “Tell you what, gather anyone else with that symbol. I think I can use them for one of my later tricks.”

“What do I do with the baby?” Damian felt his blood run cold and he gripped Hana tightly, trying to cover her with his own body, even though he knew it was futile.

“Drop it, I don't care,” Joker answered.

“Like hell you will!” Damian shouted, shocking all of them, himself included. He narrowed his eyes and glared at them, his nerves coming back. “I'll die before I let you get your psychotic hands on her!”

“Looks like we've actually got a volunteer! Perfect!” Joker said, laughing. “Harley, grab him, and the other kids.”

“Alright Mistah J!” Harley turned to the crowd and took out a gun. “You heard 'im! Children to the front! Now!” When no one moved she narrowed her eyes and pointed the gun at a woman who was clutching two girls. The gun went off and twin screams filled the area as the woman's body fell to the ground. “Do I have to repeat myself?” The kids quickly moved towards the Joker, crying softly and calling out. “Shut ya whinin'!”

Harley turned towards Damian and smiled darkly. “If you know what's good for you, you'll join 'em. Both of ya.” Damian bit the inside of his cheek and glared at her, stiffly moving over to the other children. The redhead gripped his arms and huddled next to Damian as they walked.

“Thank you, lovely volunteers, now let's see what we have to work with.” Joker approached the children and looked over them as if he were looking over produce. He stopped on the red-headed boy that had approached Damian. He flinched back but Joker grabbed his shirt. “Tell me boy, what's your name?”

“C-Colin,” he squeaked out.

“Well Colin, I think you're very lucky, know why?” Colin gulped and shook his head. “Because, you get to be a part of the first act! Can't have a good comeback tour if I don't have any good acts!” Colin whimpered as Joker pulled him away. Damian grit his teeth and growled softly. Where was Sakura? Hell, he could settle for Grayson at this point! He was useless in his civilian clothes. If Bruce hadn't drilled the importance of a secret identity into his head Damian would have already lashed out at them, but he wasn't sure if that would have been the smartest thing to do. The only thing that stopped him from making anymore comments was the infant in his hands. He watched as Joker tossed Colin to one of his henchmen. Joker took off his top hat and reached inside, taking out a knife.

“How about we try my latest concoction?” Colin tried to jerk away from Joker as he approached. Joker grabbed his face and his grin grew as he pressed the blade against Colin's neck.

“I wouldn't move if I were you,” Joker warned happily. “All this poison needs is the tiniest break of skin in order to enter the system.” Colin's whole body froze and he held his breath, trying to keep the blade from touching the skin.

“Leave him alone!” Damian shouted. Joker and Harley turned back to Damian, both of them raising an eyebrow.

“What, you want to take his place?” Joker asked, smiling sardonically. Damian glanced down at Hana, scowling lightly. Hana looked up at him, her amber eyes blinking owlishly, she reached her hand up towards him, babbling quietly. Damian took her hand and shushed her. “That's what I thought. I really hate brats.”

Before Joker could do more something flew through the air and pierced his hand. Joker cursed and dropped the knife, screaming as he held onto his wrist. A black batarang was resting in his flesh.

“Colin!” Damian shouted, holding out his hand. The redhead looked at him quickly before scrambling up and running over to him.

“Attacking children? That isn't like you Joker.” Batman dropped down from the ceiling and punched him. Joker stumbled back and grabbed his jaw.

“Trying something new, Batsy. Harley!” Harley laughed and ran forward. She pulled something out of her pocket and swung it. The object increased in size, becoming a mallet. Batman ducked to dodge the giant hammer. He took out an object and threw it at the door as he did so. The small area exploded, creating an opening.

“Everyone, run!” Batman shouted. The parents wasted no time grabbing their children and running out the doors.

“Come on, he said we have to run,” Colin said, tugging on Damian's jacket. Damian narrowed his eyes as he watched Batman dodge the attacks from Harley and Joker's henchmen.

“ _Normally when Joker attacks Bruce becomes so wrapped up in the case that he shuts out everything else.”_

Damian growled softly, his hands curling into fists. Batman kicked Harley away and turned towards them. “I thought I told you to run!”

“Let me help you!” Damian shouted.

Colin's eyes widened and he looked at Damian as if he belonged in Arkham. “Are you insane!? That's the _Joker!_ ”

“I know, now shut up!” Damian shouted. Batman growled and punched another henchman. He jumped back and landed in front of the two bickering boys.

“In case you haven't noticed you have an infant in your arms,” Batman said, narrowing his eyes under his mask. “Take her and get out of here. I better not see you back here!”

“Come _ON_!” Colin urged, harshly pulling him towards the door. Damian sent one last look towards Batman and followed him, making sure to keep Hana protected. His eyes narrowed as he sensed someone run towards them. He shoved Hana into Colin's arms and jumped into the air. He spun around and slammed the heel of his foot in the man's face. The henchman stumbled back, grabbing a nearby knife as he righted himself. Damian moved from side to side to dodge the blade. He gasped as it sliced his arm. He grunted and stepped back, grabbing his arm. He narrowed his eyes and surged forward. Damian grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, taking a hold of the knife as it fell from his hand. He ducked and spun, jamming the knife into the man's arm.

The henchman fell to the ground, a small pool of blood forming underneath him. Damian backed up, ignoring the incredible look Colin sent him.

“Shit.” He turned around and quickly pushed Colin out of the building. Once they were out Damian groaned, gripping his hair. He swore repeatedly under his breath, barely acknowledging the police as they approached him. He was pulled away from the building and placed inside the ambulance.

“What happened?” An officer asked.

“H-He got cut!” Colin said, looking at Damian, fear filling his eyes. Damian groaned as he saw the look he sent him.

“Alright, we'll patch him up. Son, can you tell me your name?” Damian looked up at the officer and growled, pushing him away.

“ _Don't_ call me that!” He growled, jumping up.

“Damian!” His body jolted as Sakura ran over to them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ambulance, hugging him closely. “Oh thank god you're safe!” She held him tightly for a moment before her eyes widened. She pulled him away, “Where's Hana?”

“Colin.” Damian jerked his head towards the redhead, who smiled nervously at the woman.

“Hana!” Sakura took her daughter from Colin and kissed her head. Hana babbled and reached towards her mother, giggling. “Thank you.”

“I-It was no problem ma'am,” Colin said, his cheeks turning pink. “It was your son that actually saved us.”

“He did?” Sakura looked at Damian in shock.

“A man was coming at us with a knife, my body just reacted on it's own,” Damian said. He groaned and gripped his arm.

“You're arm! You got cut!” Colin said, remembering the injury. Sakura gave him back Hana and reached into the ambulance, grabbing some supplies. “Can she do that?”

“She's a doctor,” Damian said simply. He removed his jacket, hissing when the fabric rubbed his wound. Sakura looked at it, and rubbed it with the disinfectant. Damian bit back a yell as she did so. “M-Mother...”

“What's wrong?” Sakura asked, looking at him.

“P...Poison...the knife was poisoned,” Damian hissed. “S-Something the Joker had come up with.”

“The Joker?” Sakura's eyes widened and she looked back at the building, worry and fear on her face. “B-Batman will finish Joker quickly, and he'll be able to treat you, promise. He'd never let you die.”

“B...but...” Damian groaned as he felt his vision blurring. His arm twitched faintly and he huffed, trying to catch his breath as it left his lungs all too quickly.

“D-Damian! Stay with me!” Sakura shouted, gripping his shoulders. “Damian!”

“'m trying,” he slurred. He groaned and hung his head, barely finding the strength to keep it up. “'m sorry. Tell 'im 'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Sakura asked. Damian groaned and fell forward limply. “Damian!”

* * *

Damian groaned as his senses slowly returned to him. He heard a steady beeping and a few other rhythmic noises. He groaned and moved his head, squinting and opening his eyes slowly. The bright white of the ceiling nearly blinded him but he forced his eyes open. His vision blurred for a moment before the lines sharpened and came into focus. He turned his head slowly, taking everything in. Various machines were crowded around his bed, several of them connecting themselves to him via a cord. His head rolled to the side as the drugs began to wear off.

Damian gripped the bars of the bed and slowly sat up, groaning as he did so. He grabbed his arm and fell back to the bed. He could feel the bandages on his arm dampen. Great, he just opened his wound.

“You're not really stupid enough to try sitting up, are you?” Damian flinched as he heard his father. He turned around, seeing him sitting next to his bed.

“Maybe I am,” Damian grumbled. He turned his back to his father and curled up, his hand never leaving his arm.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Damian, we need to talk.”

“'Bout what?” Damian glared at the bed sheets dreading the conversation that was coming.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about,” Bruce said, his eyes narrowing. “I thought you were making progress with your training.”

“I was, I am!” Damian said. He slowly sat up, glaring at his father when he finally managed to.

“Then explain to me why one of Joker's henchmen is currently being cremated,” Bruce demanded.

“I...I didn't know,” Damian answered, gripping the bed sheets. “He just came at us. My body reacted on it's own.”

“Damian, that's what we're trying to stop, you can't just rely on what your grandfather taught you,” Bruce said.

“I know that!” Damian shouted. He glared at his father. “I was trying to keep _your_ granddaughter from being killed! That man ran at us so I reacted accordingly! I didn't realize he was holding Joker's poison knife until he was already dead! So back off alright?” He growled and turned away from him, staring down at his fists as they gripped the sheets.

“How about you actually get all the facts before you start just assuming I'm still a killer. I've been doing nothing but follow your rules since we rescued mother. Justice, not vengeance. I don't know how many times I've repeated that in my head. Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Doll Maker, all of them! I've wanted to kill them all! But I didn't because I knew _you_ wouldn't forgive me!”

Bruce sighed and reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. Damian shoved him away.

“Leave.” Bruce sighed and stood up, obeying the boy's request. Damian released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. The door slammed open, causing him to flinch. His eyes widened as he saw Colin run over to his bed.

“Damian! Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes...who...let you in here?” Damian asked in confusion.

“I did.” Sakura smiled as she entered the room.

“Where's Hana?” Damian asked, noticing that the baby wasn't currently in her arms.

“She's with Dick in the waiting room,” Sakura answered. “He...didn't really want to come in. But he says thank you, and he'll pay you back, he promises. Dick always keeps his promises.”

“He doesn't need to,” Damian said with a huff. He turned towards Colin and raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I never really got to thank you for saving me,” Colin answered. He smiled and held out his hand. “Thanks. I'm Colin by the way, Colin Wilkes.”

Damian glanced down at the hand before looking at Sakura. The woman smiled and urged him on silently. Damian reached out and hesitantly took his hand. “Damian…Damian Wayne.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Bruce you, you can't be serious,” Dick said.

“You said 'anything',” Bruce replied. Dick groaned and rubbed his forehead. He lowered the phone and glared at it for a moment.

“Bruce! We got our own kid to take care of,” Dick said, placing the phone back against his ear. Sakura looked over at him, rocking Hana quietly. Her humming stopped and she watched her husband closely.

“And so do I,” Bruce said. “And after the stunts he's been pulling I don't want him out there.”

“Get Alfred to do it,” Dick said desperately. “Please Bruce, I don't want to deal with this kid.”

“Dick,” Sakura called, holding out her hand. She glared slightly, giving him a stern look.

“Hold on, Sakura wants to talk to you.” Dick sighed and handed her the phone.

“Good evening Bruce,” Sakura greeted. “What's the problem?”

“It's Damian, I need someone to watch him,” Bruce said. “He's been sneaking out and getting in trouble so I need someone who knows him to watch over him.”

“I see.” Sakura hummed. Dick watched his wife and frowned, knowing where this was going. He groaned and went to Hana's room, grabbing the diaper bag. “We'll see you in a little bit Bruce.”

“You sure Dick's gonna come?” Bruce asked.

“He's gathering Hana-chan's things already,” Sakura said with a giggle. “He knows me so well.”

“Thank you, see you soon.” Sakura smiled and hung up. She placed the phone on the table and stood up, holding Hana close.

“Hana-chan, we're about to go see uncle Dami. Doesn't that sound fun?” Hana gurgled at her mother. “Well, maybe not fun for your father, but I think you're starting to rub off on Damian.”

* * *

 

Robin grunted as he used his sword to block Nightwing's attacks.

“You're awfully sloppy tonight,” Nightwing commented.

“I'm not sloppy. I'm uninterested, there's a difference,” Robin said. “Besides, I don't get 'sloppy'.”

“Well, it's time to get interested,” Nightwing said, swinging his staff. Robin blocked it and the two stood there, trying to overpower the other. “Now there's a word that bugs me,” Nightwing said randomly. Robin paused, looking at him in confusion. Nightwing took advantage of the confusion and kicked him away.

“Dick,” Sakura called from above. She looked at him in disapproval. Unlike the other two bats, she was not in costume. She held Hana in her arms, the baby watching the fight with interest.

“What? I can't be curious about the rules of the English Language?” Nightwing asked with a smirk.

“You can, but not in the middle of a battle. Even if it is practice,” Sakura said.

“Admit it, you find it charming,” Nightwing said with a wink.

“Charming or not, there is a time and a place,” Sakura said with a sigh.

“But it's such a fascinating subject,” Nightwing said, turning back to the fight. He grunted when Robin slammed the hilt of his sword into his wrist, causing him to drop his staff.

“Like I said, time and place.” Sakura rolled her eyes as Nightwing kicked Robin away.

“I don't need to be trained by some circus clown!” Robin shouted angrily. “I already know everything I need to about personal combat. My grandfather saw to that.” He swung his sword and Nightwing rolled out of the way, dodging it. He brought his short staff up to parry the swing of Robin's blade.

“Is that so?” Nightwing smirked as he pushed against the blade. “Well Bruce Wayne saw to our training. And if memory serves right, he's kicked Ra's Al Ghul's ass every time. Funny how it seems like history repeats itself in the next generation.”

Nightwing swung his leg, kicking Robin in the head. He turned around and punched him in the gut, not giving him any time to recover. Robin grunted as he was slammed against the stair railing. He jumped up and ran up the railing, Nightwing following his every move. Nightwing jumped over him, his foot striking out. Robin ducked under it and backed up as the older hero swung at him. He grabbed Nightwing's arm and used the momentum to throw him over his shoulder.

Nightwing dodged Robin's next lunge, grabbing a hold of the black and yellow cape. He pulled it over Robin's head and punched him repeatedly before pulling the cape off and slamming the young boy into the display cases.

Robin groaned as he was forced to look at the original Robin costume. “You really do have a massive ego, don't you? The pure and perfect Dick Grayson, he'd never do anything wrong! The original Boy Wonder.”

“From what I've seen, I was the _only_ Boy Wonder,” Nightwing said with a smirk. “At least, I was the only one to do the Robin title proud.”

“Oh please,” Robin growled. “You're just some lost little orphan that he took pity on. Me? I'm _blood_!” He swung his head back, slamming into Nightwing's chin. He turned around and quickly attacked him, leaving Nightwing only able to dodge and block. Robin swung his fist, hitting Nightwing in the gut. Robin pushed the older hero back until he was leaning against the railing. Robin growled and slammed the heel of his palm into Nightwing's chin.

Nightwing fell off the second floor, landing harshly in the computer chair. Robin gripped the railing, glaring down at him. “I am his son.”

“You certainly are.” Nightwing groaned and moved his jaw, wincing as he heard it crack and pop.

“Alright, that's enough fighting for one night,” Sakura said, coming up behind Robin. She ruffled his hair, making him glare at her. However, Robin stood still, allowing the waves of healing chakra to wash over him and heal the minor injuries he had sustained. When she held out Hana Robin took her, smiling slightly at the baby. “Take Hana and go upstairs. But change before you do so.”

“Why?” Robin asked. Sakura smiled and peeled off his mask.

“Because, Bruce gave me permission to invite a certain someone over.” Sakura winked and tapped his nose.

“You mean Wilkes?” Damian asked, his eyes widening slightly.

“Yep, he'll be here soon, so go get ready.”

“Alright.” Damian took Hana and raced for the locker rooms. Sakura smiled softly and peered over the railing.

“You okay there, Birdie?” Sakura asked.

“My jaw could use some help,” Nightwing said, peeling off his mask. “But other than that, I'm fine.”

* * *

“I still can't believe you're Bruce Wayne's ward,” Colin muttered, looking around the TV room.

“I'm not,” Damian said. “Well, not yet.” He knelt in front of the DVD player, glaring lightly. “What do you want to watch?”

“I dunno, what do you have?” Colin asked, fidgeting in his seat.

“Collection's on your left.” Colin looked over, his eyes widening at the shelves of videos on the wall. “With six other children before me, Bruce has built up quite the collection of movies.”

“Six? I thought there were only three,” Colin said, looking the movies over.

“Grayson, Todd, and Drake were his wards,” Damian said. “But he temporarily watched over Sakura and her two companions for over a year. Then a while later Sakura lived with him, preferring Gotham to her original home. Bruce didn't have a problem with taking her in.”

“Wow.” Colin climbed up a ladder and looked closely at a DVD. “He has a lot of Disney movies.”

“Those were Grayson's,” Damian said. He walked over to the play pen and looked at Hana. “And with Hana, he decided to keep all of them.”

“How are you boys holding up?” Sakura asked, entering the room.

“Fine, we're picking a movie,” Damian said. Sakura smiled and sat next to him, watching Hana. “Is father really okay with this?”

“Well, Colin can't stay the night, but yes,” Sakura answered. “The foster house wants him back before midnight.”

“Hey, why can't you guys adopt Wilkes?” Damian asked quietly. Sakura paused for a moment before shaking her head.

“I would honestly love to talk to Dick about it, but we can't,” Sakura said. “Money and space isn't really an issue, but our jobs are. We're both on call most nights, and we work late. And even when we're done with work, there's still a lot to be done. If Colin ever found out the truth, he could be in a lot of danger.”

“Alright.” Damian pouted and reached into the pen, taking out Hana. He handed her to Sakura and smiled. “We're going to watch something, so it might be too loud in here.”

“Alright.” Sakura stood up and kissed his forehead. “Call Alfred if you need anything.” Damian nodded and watched as she left.

“What about this one?” Colin asked, running over to him. He held up a brightly decorated case.

“'Lion King'?...never seen it.” Colin's jaw dropped and he looked at him in shock before holding out the DVD.

“Put it in and get some popcorn.” the redhead ordered.

* * *

After the movie and dinner, in which Colin was entertained by Damian and Dick's arguing, the young boy was forced to return to the foster house, leaving Damian alone once again. He sat on his bed, glaring at nothing.

“Knock knock!” Sakura smiled as she entered the room. She frowned and reached out, flipping on the lights. Damian hissed and covered his eyes. “Ah, so dramatic.” Sakura sat down on the bed and looked intently at Damian.

The young hero sighed and leaned back. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, just wondering how you're doing. Can't I be concerned?” Sakura asked.

“Why would you be?” Damian asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, you did meet Joker and Harley,” Sakura said.

“Please, I'm not a child, those two were nothing,” Damian said. “If Hana hadn't of been there I would have handled them.”

“And reveal your secret identity?” Damian groaned, covering his ears at those dreaded words.

“Gah! I hate this!” He shouted suddenly. “Bad enough that I was totally useless against Joker! But now I can't even leave this damn house! Not as Damian or Robin. The hell does he want from me?”

“Damian, he's just waiting for the papers to be signed,” Sakura said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “If anyone in the public were to find out that Bruce Wayne had a biological son, it wouldn't be good for either of you.”

“Wilkes knows,” Damian said simply.

“Yes, and Bruce is already worried about what could happen if he lets it slip,” Sakura said. “But, regarding Colin, Bruce is willing to trust your judgment.”

“Oh, so he'll trust me over this, but not going out as Robin?” Damian stood off the bed, storming across the room.

“Damian, Bruce wants to trust you,” Sakura said. “But you have to understand, things are stacked against you. Your upbringing wasn't the most…conventional, and you nearly killed Death Stroke a few months ago. And then, you keep acting out against his wishes.”

“I get the mission done and solve the case! Shouldn't that matter?” Damian asked, glaring at him.

“It does,” Sakura assured him. “But the way you go about it makes you take a few steps back in his eyes.”

“What, Grayson never disobey his orders?” Damian crossed his arm and scoffed.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before smirking. “Did anyone ever tell you how we freed Superboy, and formed the Young Justice team?”

“No?” Damian looked at her in barely hidden curiosity. Sakura chuckled and adjusted her position so that she was facing him.

“Okay, long story short, the League told us to stay put, do not get involved with their mission,” Sakura said. “In our defense, we didn't get involved, with the blocking the sun mission, the Cadmus mission, which they had said nothing about, we did get involved with. The whole mission was just us defying their orders.”

“Father must have been pleased,” Damian muttered sarcastically.

“Oh he was simply ecstatic!” The giant smile on her face made Damian chuckle. “Especially when he found out that it was _Dick's_ idea.”

“The perfect Robin? I don't believe you,” Damian said.

“She's telling the truth.” Dick smirked from the door frame. “They had kinda lied to us, to put it mildly, so we thought we would deliver some, how did Kaldur put it again?”

“Poetic justice,” Sakura answered with a smile. “Solve the case before they did. And boy was the League pissed when they came to get us.”

“That's an understatement,” Dick said lowly. “Bruce didn't let us have dinner and made us train for three extra hours. And then updated the Batcomputer systems until he was satisfied that I couldn't hack it.” He frowned, remembering that night. “Figured out how to a week later, he got even more mad.”

“You hacked the batcomputer?” Damian looked at him in disbelief.

“Still do from time to time, it's fun,” Dick told him. “Keeps Bruce on his toes actually. Haven't done it since Hana was born though.”

“Okay, how about an outing tomorrow?” Sakura said suddenly. “Damian, wanna meet the new Young Justice? A few senior members should still be around. We can tell you all the rule breaking adventures we went on.”

“There can't have possibly been that many if father gave you guys a team,” Damian said, not believing them.

“Oh no, Bruce did not want Young Justice, at all,” Dick said. “He was just out voted. He only agreed under the pretense of keeping an eye on all of us.”

“So, what do ya say? Wanna meet them?” Sakura asked.

A spark of interest appeared in Damian's eyes before it was quickly stamped out. “Father would never allow it.”

“I don't care if he does or not,” Sakura said. “Pick out an outfit for tomorrow and choose your best shades, you're going to meet the team. You're not going on a mission, you're just meeting them. Whether Bruce likes it or not.”

“You'll get into a lot of trouble,” Damian said.

“Dami, do you think I can't handle your father?” Sakura smirked at the small smile that started to form on Damian's face.

“Alright, I'll go.” He agreed, refusing to look at either of them, but they both noticed the smile on his face.

“Great, get some rest, you'll need it.” Sakura kissed his cheek and stood. “Hey, where's Hana?”

“Asleep in her crib, well, almost,” Dick said. “She's hungry, but after that, she should be out.”

“Alright, goodnight Damian.”

“Night.” Damian nodded at them, watching them leave his room. He looked at his balcony and worried his bottom lip. He glanced at the door one last time before jumping off his bed. If they had disobeyed Bruce all the time when they were kids, there shouldn't be any harm in him doing it, right?

* * *

Robin couldn't help but smile as he swung through the city. The manor was so stifling, even with Sakura there trying to support him, he still felt like he was being choked. His eyes narrowed behind his mask when he saw a flash of red in his peripheral. He immediately changed directions and chased after the red blur. He tumbled onto a rooftop and looked around suspiciously.

“So this is the new birdie.” Robin narrowed his eyes and turned around, glaring at the figure. He was dressed like he had just got off of a motorcycle, leather jacket, hoodie underneath, combat boots, Kevlar undershirt, the whole deal.

“I know you.” Robin relaxed his stance, frowning at the person. “You're Red Hood, aren't you?”

“Oh, Bats still talks about me?” Red Hood pulled back the bright red hood, revealing his torn red domino mask.

“No, Kunoichi does,” Robin asked. Red Hood chuckled, nodding to himself.

“Yeah, that seems right, she did care about me the most,” he said. “I'd actually feel insulted if she didn't, I mean, I did come out of hiding to attend her wedding after all.”

“What are you doing here?” Robin asked finally.

“There's a little rumor in the family that the newest bird is a little difficult to control,” Red Hood said simply. “I thought I'd take a bash at the problem.”

“I don't need advice or help from a criminal,” Robin said, glaring at him.

“Ouch, that hurt baby bird.” Red Hood placed a hand over his chest, faking being hurt. “Look, I'm missing an amazing night with Starfire and Arsenal for this. Starfire has been bragging about this for weeks! I'm missing her new _lingerie_ for you you little twerp!”

“I never asked you to come.” Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at the antihero. “So why are you here?”

“Because, from what I've heard, you're turning into me,” Red Hood answered. He chuckled and shook his head. “It's actually kinda funny when you think about how your grandfather turned me into who I am.”

“What are you talking about?” Robin instantly went on the defensive, his guard raising the longer he looked at the vigilante.

“Answer me a question, did you kill the Dollmaker?” Robin raised an eyebrow, not expecting that.

“N-No! I wanted to, but I didn't!” Red Hood nodded, taking in Robin's stiff stance, watching the boy curl into himself slightly.

“I believe you, have you killed anyone since joining Batman?”

Robin shook his head. “Not even Deathstroke, and he killed Grandfather and mother!” he shouted.

“Then there's hope for you,” Red Hood said. “There's just gotta be enough for Bats to believe in. Go home kid, before he returns. The faster you get home, the sooner he'll believe in you. Take it from someone who's been in your position.”

“Oh right, you were the Robin that never listened,” Robin smirked, “But from what I hear, that's practically a requirement.”

“In some places,” Red Hood agreed. “Go home kid, or I'll call Kunoichi to come get you.”

“I thought you had a couple of friends to get to,” Robin bit back.

“They can wait, Kunoichi's wrath? That's something I'd rather avoid,” Red Hood said.

“Fine.” Robin huffed and took out his grappling hook. “But I'm taking the long way.”

“As long as you're back in like an hour, I don't care, just go home,” Red Hood ordered. Robin scowled and jumped off the roof, shooting the grappling hook and swinging through the air. He heard a scream from a nearby alley and smirked to himself. Red Hood only told him to go home, he didn't say anything about stopping crimes on the way. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

Talon. That's who has been killing the people Robin had fought. He's the one that got him in trouble with Batman. Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask as the masked owl landed on a rooftop. Talon opened the skylight and dropped inside. Robin followed suit. He looked around, taking careful notes and observations. Armors lined the walls. They were of similar build and size to the costume Talon wore now. Previous incarnations most likely. Huh, guess that wasn't just a Batfamily thing.

“So, what is this place?” Robin asked. The lights flickered on slowly.

“I call it 'home'.” Talon answered. A spotlight shown down on Robin, the image of an owl, it's wings spread wide, in the center. Robin stepped out of it, looking around. He stopped in front of a costume.

Robin bit his tongue. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things to _shout_ and _scream_.

“You're free to say whatever you want here, Robin.”

“What makes you think I'm holding anything back?” Robin asked, glaring at him.

“Call it a hunch,” Talon said. He walked towards the armory on the wall, picking up two sais. “I hold Batman in high respects. He's accomplished so much for this city, but yet, I can't help but feel disappointed. There are some lines he won't cross, whether out of fear, or some… _misguided_ moral code. If he were to cross those lines-”

“He wouldn't be any better than the criminals he takes down,” Robin said quickly. “He doesn't cross those lines because then he would be the same as _them_ , and he refuses to do that.”

“That may be, but I can cross those lines,” Talon told the Boy Wonder. “In fact, I do.”

“So lemme guess, you've come to Gotham to 'do what Batman can't'.” Robin rolled his eyes. This sounded familiar.

“Exactly. You can't stamp out crime by locking it up and letting it break free.” Talon ran over to one of the dummies and started slicing it up with the blades. “I plan to eradicate it once and for all, doing what he can't, kill the criminals.”

“Cute, but we've already got that,” Robin said. “Name's Red Hood. He controls the crime, because he knows you can't just stop it.”

“Ah, yes, I've heard about him.” Talon nodded. “The bird brought back from the dead in a pool of blood. However, from what I've come to understand, he works in Star City now with two others. However the Outlaws, still have some lines. I do not. No lines, no limits, no _rules_.” He slammed the sais into the eyepieces of the dummy. The glass shattered and the sais stuck out. He ripped one of them out and tossed it to Robin. He caught it effortlessly, looking the weapon over.

“So, let me get this straight.” He turned towards another dummy. “You're saying that the end justifies the means.”

“If the cause is a worthy one, then yes.”

“And who exactly determines what is 'worthy'?” He flipped the sai and lunged for the dummy, slamming it into the center of the would-be forehead.

“That takes an exceptional human being.” Robin ripped the sai out and held it back out for Talon to take.

“Keep it. Consider it a gift from me to you.” Robin looked at him skeptically. He took the blade, sliding it behind his utility belt.

“Okay, and why are you telling me all of this?” Robin asked. What made him so special. Surely there were others that were more qualified, and worthy of whatever the assassin was trying to sell.

“Because you and I are a lot alike, Robin.” Talon turned towards him. “I would like for you to join me.”

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He looked around, his eyes falling on a display case. A plain white owl mask was on display, a hood and cloak surrounding it. Talon sure did have a thing for owls. Well, it wasn't like Robin could talk, his family was all about bats and birds. Robin walked towards the case, placing a hand on it.

“What if I refuse and say 'no'?” Talon approached him, handing out a small device.

“When you've made your decision, contact me using this.” Robin reached out, inspecting it. “It's not a tracking device, promise. But feel free to give it a thorough inspection if you desire.”

“Thank you, I will.” Robin walked towards the skylight. Just as he was about to tug on his hood, Talon called out to him once more.

“Don't tell him about me.”

Robin looked at him for a moment, a smirk slowly forming on his face. “Got it. I won't say one word to Batman.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait! About a year ago I started swinging back and forth in depressive episodes. Writing became a lot harder for me. And even posting chapters that I had written before my episodes started was hard. But I've been feeling better lately and I'm slowly writing again. So I thought I'd updated what was my favorite story, and a fan-favorite too, I believe.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the wait.

Robin took a deep breath before jumping onto his balcony. He crouched down low and snuck up next to the door. He quietly opened it, holding his breath. He flinched when the lights came on. Bruce was sitting in the middle of the room with Sakura behind him, her fingers running across his neck.

“Where have you been?” Bruce asked, glaring at him. Robin's eyes widened when he saw the dried blood on his face. His shoulder was stitched up, a quick fix until Sakura could get to it properly.

“What…happened to you?” Robin asked, closing the door behind him. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“He'll be fine,” Sakura said. “As long as he follows doctor's orders, that is.”

“That isn't important right now,” Bruce said, turning to glare at her.

“I think it is.” Sakura muttered under her breath but gave no more argument.

“I'll ask again, where the hell were you?” Robin grit his teeth and glared at his father, his walls instantly springing up.

“I was out.”

“Where?” Bruce demanded, his voice switching effortlessly into Batman's.

“I was just out,” Robin hissed. “But why don't you ask Jason? I ran into him and he had a few interesting things to tell me.” Sakura's head snapped up at the information, her fingers stilling.

“Like what?” Bruce narrowed his eyes, daring Damian to continue.

“Like how, apparently, everyone thinks that I'm becoming like him,” Robin answered. “Turns out, I don't really have a problem with that.”

“You know, your attitude is going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days,” Bruce said.

“Says who?” Robin's posture became rigid and he openly grit his teeth at his father. Bruce glared at Damian but his eyes were drawn to something tucked in the boy's utility belt. He grabbed it, and looked at it.

“What is this?”

“That's mine!” Robin reached out for it but Bruce pulled it back. He held it up and Sakura took it, looking it over.

“There's no insignia on it anywhere, so, it's made from this side, that's for sure.” She turned it around in her hands and lowered it towards the lit lamp. “There's no telltale mark anywhere, but the craftsman, it's stunning. Whoever owned this spared no expense. And it's light, amazingly so, quick to draw, easy throw, the blades have an even distribution of weight, or at least, I think it does. Sais aren't really my expertise, if you wanted a proper analysis, I'd suggest taking it to Tenten.”

“You can't that's mine!” Robin shouted.

“Not anymore,” Bruce said, holding out his hand for the weapon. Sakura gave it back to him and stepped back, finished with her healing.

“So now what?” Robin hissed. “You gonna build a dungeon and lock me up? Or maybe a tower would be better. Then again, it might just be cheaper to put bars on the windows! But money's not really a problem now, is it?”

“Damian, despite what you may be thinking, I'm your father, not your jailer,” Bruce said. “I don't want to lock you up in here, but keep pushing me and I might.”

“You know, a biological accident doesn't make you my father! And it sure as _hell_ doesn't make me your son!” The room grew quiet as Robin's words hung in the air. His eyes widened under the mask and he took a step back, turning away from Bruce. Bruce stood up, giving his son a hard look.

“I have a friend in Switzerland. He's a retired general who knows far more about young boys and disciplinary problems, and he just so happens to run a school. Try a stunt like this again, and I'll send you _there_ for a year.” The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the other three occupants in silence.

“I'll go talk to him,” Dick said, gathering up the medical equipment.

“Okay, tell him what we told Damian earlier, about us breaking the rules, might change his mind a bit,” Sakura said. “And, check up on Hana, while you're out there?”

“Alright.” Dick took one last look at Damian before he left, leaving the two alone. Sakura looked at Damian for a moment before sighing. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Damian, you were, by no means, an accident,” she told him. Damian peeled off his mask and sat beside her.

“Mother drugged and raped him, I consider that an accident,” he said simply. “Even if the purpose was so that she could get pregnant with me.”

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Damian…where did you go?”

“I wasn't lying when I said I ran into Todd,” he said. “You said that you guys used to sneak out all the time, so I thought….” He trailed off and sighed, rubbing his head.

“Don't worry, he can't stay mad at you forever,” Sakura assured him.

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You sure about that?”

“Yes, actually,” Sakura answered. “Because if he could, he'd still be mad at me.”

“Why would he be mad at you?” Sakura laughed and pulled Damian closer.

“Because I kept something vital from him, once,” Sakura said. “No one knew, not Bruce, not Dick, and not even my teammates. My secret almost killed them.”

“What secret could you have possibly had?” Damian asked with a scoff.

Sakura chuckled. “It's a long story. Maybe some other time.”

 

 

_ **Watchtower** _

 

_Recognized Nightwing_

_Recognized Kunoichi_

_Recognized Robin_

_Recognized Hana_

 

“Can someone tell me why I had to carry her through the transporter?” Damian looked up at the two adults who immediately stepped away from him. “Hey! Where the hell are you two going?”

“We don't want to hurt our daughter,” Dick said.

Damian opened his mouth to respond, but soon closed it, not able to come up with a response. “...the fuck?”

“Sakura!” The pinkette was nearly pushed into the ground when something ran into her, or more accurately, _crashed_ into her.

“Bart!” Sakura gasped and looked up at the speedster. He now passed her in height, by a couple of inches. “You've gotten taller!”

“Yep!” Bart laughed and pulled back. “It's been so long! What are you doing here?”

“We came to have Robin talk to the Senior members of the team.” Sakura gestured to Damian, who flinched back at the speedster's stare.

“Why? He joining the team?” Bat asked. “Oh! That would be so crash if he is! So is he?”

“Cariño!” Jaime flew into the hangar, landing next to Bart. His armor disappeared and he glared at the redhead. “You know you aren't the only one that's excited to see her again, right?”

“True, but I am the only speedster,” Bart said.

“Wouldn't be if Wally were here,” Jaime said with a sigh.

“No, then I'd just be the faster one.”

“Ouch.” Dick chucked and pat Bart's shoulder. “Don't worry, I won't tell him you said that.” Bart laughed but tensed for a moment, looking at him nervously.

“Wait, you aren't actually going to tell him that, are you?” he asked nervously.

“Jaime, you've grown too!” Sakura smiled and reached up, ruffling his hair.

“What did you expect? We haven't seen you since you gave birth,” Jaime said. He paused and huffed. “Yeah, yeah, okay! I hear you! Khaji Da says hello.”

“Anyway! You never answered me!” Bart said. “Is Robin joining the team?”

“Absolutely not.” Damian flinched as Batman entered the room. “What is he doing here?”

“I thought I'd introduce him to the team,” Sakura said. “After all, it's not fair that you're punishing him for all the things _we_ used to do.” She and Batman glared at each other, neither backing down.

“I didn't give you permission to bring him here,” Batman said.

“Oops!” Sakura giggled and winked. “Too late now, he's already here! Bart, Jaime, do you know where Kaldur or M'gann are?”

“They should still be in the kitchen,” Bart said.

“Conner's with them, too,” Jaime told her. “He's the one that heard you all arrive. Well, so did Khaji, but Conner's the one that said something. Yes, that was just a jab at you, now shut up.”

“Jaime, you're talking out loud again,” Sakura said.

“Yeah, I know, he's just so frustrating sometimes,” Jaime said with a small sigh. Sakura smiled and walked over to Damian. She took Hana into her arms and gently nudged Damian forward.

“Well then, to the kitchens we go. You coming, Dick?”

“Nah, I was planning on hunting Wally and Artemis down,” Dick said. “They said they'd be here today.” Sakura nodded and walked away from them.

“Sakura!” Batman called after her, glaring.

“Sorry Bats, can't hear you over all this love and attention from my superhero sons!” Sakura said with a laugh. Bart and Jaime laughed as well. “Take it up with Dick!”

“Hey!”

“Wait, how come he gets his real name revealed, what about the whole secret identity thing?” Damian asked.

“Because I accidentally spoiled it,” Bart said, snickering. “Gar's reaction was priceless though.”

“How do you know his name?” Damian asked.

“Because I'm from the future,” Bart answered smugly.

“Yeah, a future that no longer exists,” Jaime muttered. “He came back to stop the apocalypse.”

“And I succeeded, thank you very much.” Bart shot him a smug look, which earned him an eye roll from his boyfriend.

“Where's Milagro?” Sakura asked.

“She went on a mission last week that mom really didn't want her to go on,” Jaime answered. “So she's grounded. No ring. And that means no coming to the tower, or the mountain.”

“Oh, poor girl.” Sakura frowned as they walked through the base. She placed a hand on Damian's head. “I thought you two might have gotten along.”

“I already have Wilkes, that's more than enough friends,” Damian said, crossing his arms to glare at her. “One is fine.”

“You need more than one friend,” Sakura said with a sigh. “Plus, it's nice to have a friend that knows the whole 'superhero' thing.”

“Pass.” Damian glared up at her, causing her to laugh. She ruffled his hair and pushed him into the kitchen.

“Sakura! You're here!” M'gann flew over to her and hugged her. She pulled back and smiled at Hana, tickling her chin. “And how is Hana?”

“She's doing fine, wanna hold her?” M'gann looked at her in shock.

“Oh! Can I really?” Sakura laughed and passed Hana over, showing M'gann how to properly hold her.

“What are you doing here?” Conner asked.

“I came because of Robin.” Sakura smiled and gripped his shoulders lightly. “He's been disobeying Batman lately, and both parties are stressed because of it, however, seeing as how disobeying the League used to be our favorite hobby, I thought we could tell him some stories and cheer him up.”

“Oh! What about when Batman found out we knew Dick's identity, he was really mad about that one!”

Sakura laughed at M'gann's suggestion. “That was a funny one, but I was thinking more along the lines of Santa Prisca and the likes.”

“Oh, that was a fun one,” Conner muttered sarcastically.

“Cherī really did a number on you, didn't she?” M'gann chuckled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

“Cheri? Who's that?” Damian looked around them in confusion.

“You haven't told him?” Conner looked at her in shock. Sakura shrugged and sat on one of the bar stools.

“She's been outta my life for so long that I didn't think it was necessary.” Damian's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he stepped closer to Sakura. He looked agitated, but his posture was giving off nothing but curiosity. “Alright, alright, I was gonna tell you eventually. No need to give me that look.” She sighed and nudged a bar stool. “Sit down, it's story time.”

 

 

“No! I don't believe you!” Damian protested, not believing anything they were telling him.

“We are telling you the truth,” Kaldur said earnestly. He had arrived sometime during the story telling, and had decided to stay and help revive their old memories.

“Father would never allow it!” Damian said.

“Except, he did,” Conner told him. “He wasn't happy about it, but he was forced to agree.”

“You went against his orders, broke half a dozen laws, and nearly killed Killer Moth, and Batman let you off scotch free!” Damian shook his head, his brain not accepting the story.

“Hey, never said we were let off the hook,” Sakura said. “We were punished, had to scrub the floors of the training room for a few days, but that was it.”

“And those are only the stories that Batman _knows_ about,” M'gann said.

“Man, you guys really do get into crazy situations,” Jaime said, sipping his soda.

“Oh, you don't know the half of it,” Conner said.

“Hey, don't you guys have some Batman-defying stories of your own?” Sakura asked, smirking at them.

“Oh, we have them,” Bart said with a grin.

“We're just not gonna say them!” Jaime said quickly, glaring at Bart.

“And why not?” Damian asked.

“Because, whenever we defied Batman we got punished big time,” Jaime said. “The League might have been relaxed on you guys when you first started, but they weren't the same by the time I joined. And besides, I only joined a couple months before the whole Reach thing started.”

“Right, that was when everything kicked off, isn't?” M'gann hummed, remembering the whole ordeal.

“That was way too stressful,” Sakura said with a sigh. “First Dick tricks us into think Kaldur's betrayed us, then Kaldur pretends to kill Artemis, so we all thought she died. And then everything happened with Jaime being controlled by the Reach, and the Runaways as well, how are they by the way?” She turned to Jaime really quickly, who shrugged.

“Uh, Tye and Asami are still together, and Virgil's still training under Black Lightning, last I heard Ed was training somewhere as well, don't really know where though,” Jaime said. “He's gotten kinda hard to track what with his powers getting stronger and all.”

“Understandable,” Sakura said.

“Let us not forget what you had going on during the whole ordeal,” Kaldur said.

“Ugh! Don't remind me! Stupid fucking marriage contract nearly ruined my life!” Sakura huffed, rubbing her head. “So glad that's all behind us.”

“I heard,” Damian said. “Grandfather was keeping tabs on everything happening with the Reach.”

“He was allied with the Reach,” Sakura said. “He was a part of the Council of Light, or whatever they called themselves.”

“Yes, he allowed me to sit in on a few meetings,” Damian said. “I was able to learn several things from them.”

“I hope you don't use those things against us,” Bart muttered.

Jaime glared at him, elbowing his stomach. “Cariño!” He hissed.

“Ow! What? I'm just telling the truth!” Bart said. “If he used anything he learned with the Light against us, we'd totally be moded.”

“You'd be…what?” Damian looked at him in confusion.

“That's Bart-speak for 'bad',” Jaime said with a smile.

“Yep! The mode is bad, 'crash' is good,” Bart said. “You always gotta crash the mode.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Damian nodded his head, acting as if he understood the speedster.

“Don't worry, you'll get used to everything,” Sakura told him.

“Yeah right, as if father would allow that,” Damian said.

“You never know.”

 

 

“Oh come _on_ Bruce!” Dick sighed, turning the page in his book. Sakura and Bruce had been fighting for hours about the same thing – _Damian_. Bruce was trying to ignore her as he worked on some sort of machine in the Batcave. A genius didn't have to tell him that it wouldn't work. No, Sakura is _way_ too stubborn to let something like this go. And he should know, she's his wife.

“I said no.” Bruce picked up his soldering iron, turning it on. “Why should I reward him for bad behavior?”

“Because do you really think Damian is going to get any better if he's here all the time?” Sakura shouted. “The only times he's _ever_ gone out of this house is as Robin, or when he went shopping with me! And we all know how that went!”

“Yes, because he's done nothing but disobey my orders since he got here,” Bruce said.

“And he's going to keep disobeying them!” Sakura shouted, glaring at the billionaire's back. Dick sighed and looked up from his book. He turned around in the computer chair, glancing at the screen. His eyes narrowed as he saw something dash in front of one of the cameras.

“Uh, honey!” he called. Sakura whirled around, glaring at him. “The cameras just picked up something.”

“What?” Sakura walked over to him, looking at the screen. She sighed when the figure came into view.

“Bruce, I thought you said you _upgraded_ the security system,” Dick commented.

“I did.”

“Then you might want to tell the system that,” Sakura said. “Because Damian just left.”

“ _What_?” Bruce turned around glaring at the footage.

“Uh, I must confess something, Master Bruce,” Alfred said. “I turned the outgoing system down.”

“And _why_ would you do that?” Bruce asked, turning his glare to the elderly butler.

“Because, Master Damian has said that he feels like a prisoner in his own home,” Alfred explained. “And just as Mistress Sakura said, he rarely gets the chance to leave. Even his outings as Robin are becoming few and far between. I thought that if he tried leaving again and saw that there was nothing keeping him here, then maybe he'd think that you really trusted him, and then he would calm down.” Alfred wrung his fingers together. “Master Bruce, sometimes you need to have a little faith that things will turn out right.”

“Alfred, since when have you known me to be a man of faith.” Bruce tossed his oily rag at the machine, storming away from them.

Alfred sighed, watching his master leave. “He'll get over it, won't he?”

“In my experience, he rarely does,” Dick said with a sigh.

“I think he _still_ resents Cherī.” Sakura muttered, crossing her arms. “You did the right thing Alfred, Damian'll be back. And seeing that he's free to go, that should help him more.”

“How can you be so sure?” Dick asked. Sakura smirked, winking at her husband.

“Bruce may be his father, but that's _nothing_ compared to the intuition of a mother who worked in the pediatric ward,” Sakura said. “Children don't benefit from being locked up all day, they need fresh air and space to breathe, to be themselves. They're just kids. _He's_ just a kid. And he could use someone who understands what that means."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix a little demon, a kind orphan, a child Green Lantern, and a dose of filler? Bonding time between besties!!

Robin sat down on the gargoyle. He took the device out of his belt, looking it over. It was cylindrical, and had a button on one end. He sighed and tucked it back into his belt.

“Are you him?” He flinched and turned around, seeing a small girl standing on the roof. She had dark brown hair pulled into two pigtails. She was wearing a purple hoodie and a brown skirt. Her boots were blue and fuzzy.

“Who the hell are you?” Robin jumped out, pulling out one of his birdarangs. The girl looked confused before realization struck her.

“Oh yeah! I forgot.” She was enveloped by a green light. Her clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit, a green dress fitted over it. A white mask placed itself over her brown eyes, and matching gloves and boots appeared as well. The lantern symbol appeared on her chest.

“Oh, you must be Milagro,” Robin said. He huffed and sat down. “What are you doing here?”

Milagro flew around in front of him, looking at him curiously. “My brother said that there was a new Robin. And he said that Sakura wanted us to meet and be friends. So I thought I might as well check you out.”

“I've already got a friend, I don't need another one. So no thanks.” Robin huffed and stood up. He took out his grappling hook and swung through the city. Milagro kept up with him, a beam of green light following her as she flew.

“I don't want to be here either.”

“Then why are you?” Robin asked harshly. His eyes narrowed as he heard a scream. He swung into an alleyway. He moved his feet forward so they slammed into a masked thug. He let go of his line, dropping to the ground. He smirked at the other thug. The man flinched but held up his gun.

He felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around to see a giant green fist. It slammed into him, causing him to hit the wall, _hard_. Milagro smirked and turned towards the women who were cowering. “You're safe now, we got this.”

“You mean _I_ got this!” Robin said, growling at her. “This isn't your city, so butt out!”

“It may not be, but I'm a Green Lantern, I can't just ignore someone who needs help.” Milagro crossed her arms, smirking at him.

“Then go back to your own city and help _them_!” Robin shouted. “I don't need you to be my friend! I've already got one.”

“And let me guess, he doesn't know about the hero thing, does he?” Robin growled and threw a birdarang at her, only for it to be deflected by a green wall. “Wow, you're awfully angry, you should do something about that.”

“Shut up!” Robin ran off on his grappling hook, but Milagro was still following him closely. “Buzz off you stupid fly!”

“No way! This is too much fun! You're stuck with me!” Robin screamed in frustration and tried to push her away, but she flew away from his reach.

 

 

“No! Stop!” Damian nearly dropped his cookie at the sudden outburst. He turned around saw Colin standing at the kitchen entrance.

“Wilkes? What are you doing here?” Damian asked. “You weren't supposed to be here until the weekend.”

“I know, I asked if I could come, Sakura said it was fine,” Colin said.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Of course she did.” He turned his seat to face the counter again. “Now, why are you yelling at me?”

Colin hopped onto the stool next to him. “Because you're eating that all wrong!” Damian's jaw dropped and he looked at him in disbelief. He turned towards Alfred.

“Pennyworth, you're hearing this too, right?”

“Indeed I am, Master Damian.” Alfred nodded, picking up a plate and cleaning it.

“Do tell, Wilkes, how the hell are you supposed to eat this? It's a cookie, just take a bite, and eat it.” To prove his point, he quickly bit the cookie. Colin exaggerated a flinch, looking horrified at the sight.

“No, no no!” He reached for the pack of Oreos, holding one up. “You don't just 'eat' an Oreo. Alfred! We need milk!” The butler nodded and placed three glasses down on the counter. He filled them each with milk. “Three glasses? Are you going to eat with us, Alfred?”

“No.” Damian scowled.

“I'm back!” Milagro skipped into the kitchen happily. “Your house sure is _huge_ , Damian! I got lost on the way to the bathroom.”

“Great, now get lost on the way back to your own house!” Damian hissed, glaring at her. “Can't believe you followed me home.”

“Of course, I know Sakura and Dick, so it wasn't a problem for me to come here,” Milagro said with a smirk. “We were both there when Sakura gave birth, but I never really got to introduce myself, so now I can make up for lost time!”

“Damian, who's this?” Colin asked.

“An annoying pest, just ignore her Wilkes.” Damian tugged on his arm, forcing him to face the counter.

“I'm Milagro Reyes,” The young girl introduced, grabbing the seat next to Colin.

“Colin Wilkes.” Colin looked down at the Oreo in his hand and then back to her. “Were you the one that failed to teach him how to eat Oreos properly?”

Milagro's eyes widened. “What? No! We didn't have Oreos before I left! Did he do something stupid like bite it?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my god!” Damian groaned, slamming his head against the counter. “Pennyworth, shoot me now, please!”

“I'm afraid I can't do that Master Damian.”

“Alright, Damian pay attention.” Damian sighed but lifted his head, grabbing a cookie, just to humor the two of them. Colin held the cookie by the two wafers and twisted it. “First you have to twist them apart.” Damian did as he said. He sighed. This is it. This is what his life had come to. Getting yelled at and being taught how to eat a _cookie_.

“What now?” Might as well humor them.

“Then you lick the icing.” To prove it Colin did just that, before sticking the wafers back together. “Then you put them back together.” Damian rolled his eyes and did the same. “After that you dunk it in the milk and eat it.”

“Why would anyone go through all this trouble just to eat a fucking cookie?” Damian grumbled. He dunk the Oreo in the milk, taking a bite.

“Because that's how life works,” Milagro answered. “And that's how you're supposed to eat an Oreo. How did you not know this?”

“My mother and grandfather didn't keep much sweets in the house,” Damian said. He reached for another cookie, finding himself twisting it apart without a second thought. He licked the icing, pausing as he saw the other two kids look at him weird. He took the cookie away from his tongue, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“You poor tormented child,” Colin said with a gasp. “Milagro! Alfred! We must fix this injustice at once!”

“Duh!” Milagro agreed.

“Indeed we shall.” Damian looked at Alfred in disbelief. The old butler gave him a small smile.

“You're insane, every single one of you.”

 

 

“This is a disaster.” Damian groaned, shaking his head. He was covered in flour, sugar, and even some chocolate.

“Hey, we got the cakes finished and in the oven,” Milagro said. She looked like she had just walked through a flour mill. She was covered head to toe in white flour.

“I'm pretty sure yours had egg shells in it,” Colin said. He was cleanest out of the three, only having raw eggs on his hand. Milagro blanched and ran over to the oven.

“No! Get it out! I have to fix it!” Alfred put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away.

“That's what you get for covering me in flour and sugar!” Damian shouted with a smirk.

“What's with all the yelling?” Dick froze as he entered the kitchen. Hana turned around in his arms. Her amber eyes were wide as she looked around in awe.

“What's wrong?” Bruce appeared behind him. His jaw dropped when he saw the state the children, and kitchen, were in. “What happened here?”

“Mr Wilkes and Ms Reyes discovered that Master Damian never really had many sweets at his mother's house,” Alfred said. “So they decided the remedy was to bake cakes.”

“And how did that end up with the kitchen looking like this?” Dick asked. Footprints were left in the flour as he walked towards the fridge. He opened it and took out a bottle of formula. Hana giggled and reached out for Damian once she saw him.

“Ba! Ba!” Damian huffed and walked over to her, holding out his arms. Dick smirked and handed the child over. Hana reached up, smacking Damian's cheeks. She giggled when the flour left his cheek, sticking to her hand.

“Hi Hana,” Colin greeted, holding out a finger. Damian jerked the child away before Hana could reach out. Colin pulled back, looking put off, and slightly hurt if he were to be honest.

“Wash the raw egg off your hands first, Wilkes,” Damian ordered. Pink was dusting his cheeks and he refused to look at any of them. “You'll get her sick.”

“Aw, how cute,” Dick said teasingly. “See, you do care.”

“Now, how did my kitchen end up like this?” Bruce asked.

“It was all _her_ fault!” Damian said, jabbing a finger in Milagro's direction.

“ _My_ fault? You're the one that wouldn't pass the flour!” Milagro shouted, glaring at him.

“You shouldn't even be here brat!” Damian growled, glaring at her. “I've already got Wilkes, I don't need or want another friend.”

“Too bad!” Milagro said, glaring at him.

“Alright, alright.” Dick stepped between the children, pushing them away. “Alfred, draw up a couple baths so that they can get cleaned up. I'll find some clothes for them.”

“Bruce? What's taking so long?” A tall blonde woman stepped into the kitchen. Her short hair was curled. She wore a deep red dress with a plunging neckline. She stopped when she saw the mess in the kitchen. “Oh my.”

“It's nothing, Samantha,” Bruce told her. Damian narrowed his eyes at the sight of the woman. He huffed silently and pulled Hana closer, rubbing her back.

“Come along children,” Alfred said, ushering them out of the kitchen. “Let's clean you up while your cakes finish baking.” He gestured the children out. Bruce held out a hand, stopping them. He gently took Hana from Damian, ruffling his hair.

“Hi there, sweetie.” Samantha cooed, stroking her cheek. Hana puffed out her cheeks and turned away from the woman, frowning. She whined when Samantha tried getting closer to her. Damian smirked, trying to cover his snort, and left the kitchen, his friends following him. “Oh no, what's wrong?”

“She's probably just fussy,” Dick said. He held up a bottle and held out his arms. “She gets like that when she's away from her mother for too long.”

“Oh, how sweet.” Samantha gently rubbed her head. Hana shook her hand off of her head. She turned to her father. She stretched out her arms and started babbling.

“Alright, come here princess.” Dick took Hana back, and kissed her forehead. He turned to Bruce. “I should probably get going. It's a long drive to Blüdhaven, and I'm on duty tonight.”

“What about Sakura?” Bruce asked.

“She's about to come back from a triple shift. The hospital's given her the next few days off to rest,” Dick answered. “I'll see you later Bruce. Good luck with Damian.”

“Thanks.”

“Having trouble?” Samantha asked.

“He's just a little stir-crazy,” Bruce told her. “It's too dangerous for him to leave right now, so he's been stuck in this house.”

“Oh, poor boy.” Samantha clicked her tongue, pouting. “I know, why don't you bring him on our date tomorrow? Give him a chance to get out of the house.”

“We'll see.”

 

 

“Damian?” Damian hummed and looked up. Colin was sitting at the other end of the bathtub. It was big enough to fit at least three more people comfortably, so they had plenty of room to themselves.

“Sorry, what'd you say?” Colin giggled.

“I figured you had zoned out.” He shifted in the tub, humming happily. He sunk down deeper into the warm water, pushing away a few bubbles.

“Only you would like bubble baths,” Damian said with a huff, rolling his eyes.

“They're nice and relaxing. I don't get to have them that often.” Colin smiled before sitting up straighter again. “I asked who that woman was. Was she your mom?”

“No.” Damian answered quickly. “She's just some harlot my father is seeing. I don't like her.”

“Why not? She seemed nice,” Colin said.

“I just don't.” Damian huffed and turned around. He leaned against the side of the tub, his arms folding over it loosely. “Sorry about Milagro, she kinda ruined today.”

“It's fine, she's kinda nice,” Colin said with a smile. “I just didn't know you had another friend.” Damian blinked and turned around, surprised to find Colin looking more than a little sad.

“She isn't.” Damian pulled himself to the other side of the tub, settling himself next to Colin. “She's the little sister of one of Sakura's friends. Sakura's the one that thinks I should have more friends, so she asked Reyes to send his sister over, and he did. You're the only friend I need, don't worry.”

“I wasn't worried,” Colin said. Damian pulled on his cheek, smirking. Colin protested, tugging on his wrist.

“Don't lie, Wilkes. It doesn't suit you.”

 

 

Colin smiled as he watched Damian. For the past couple weeks anytime he had hung out with Damian, Milagro wasn't far behind. The young Hispanic girl seemed to have a knack for annoying his best friend, and Colin couldn't help but feel a little bad for how much he enjoyed it.

“I'm serious, leave!” Milagro crossed her arms, turning her head away.

“But it's no fun at home! Jaime's off with his boyfriend, so I've got no one to play with.”

“And how is this our problem?” Damian growled. “Don't you have any friends?”

“Yeah! But they're all busy!” Milagro huffed. “You're the only one that isn't!”

“Who the hell said I was your friend?” Damian growled. Milagro stuck out her tongue, causing Damian to roll his eyes. “Oh yeah, that's real mature.”

“More mature than you,” Milagro muttered.

“Pennyworth!” At Damian's shouted Alfred walked into the room. “Make her leave!”

“I'm afraid I cannot do that,” Alfred told him.

“And why the hell not?” Damian growled.

“Because, Master Bruce has agreed to watch her for a few hours so that her parents can have some time to themselves.”

“You can't be serious.” Damian groaned, burying his face into his hands. “Why does this universe seem to hate me now?”

“Come on Dami, it'll be fun!” Colin's smile fell off his face as Damian turned towards him, glaring.

“I barely tolerate Sakura calling me that, if you start, I _will_ kill you.”

“S-Sorry Damian.” Colin shrank back from him, eying him warily.

“Oh, come on _Dami_!” Damian's eyebrow twitched and he rounded on Milagro. He lunged at her. Milagro laughed, dodging his attacks.

“Get back here you little pest! I haven't introduced you to my fly swatter yet!"

Colin laughed to himself as he watched Damian chase the little Hispanic girl throughout the room. As much as Damian would hate to admit it, Milagro was his friend, there was no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter of what's becoming my favorite trio of this series. Mostly filler, but it does establish Damian's relationships and future allies.I already have BIG plans for these guys in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

“Bruce, you know that I'm not a woman that likes to be kept waiting.” Bruce chuckled. He switched lanes, glancing at his dashboard screen.

“I know Samantha, but I can't help that I'm running a little late.” He heard Samantha chuckle.

“Alright, I'll make an exception. Only this one time, and only because it's you.” Bruce smirked and glanced in his rear view mirror.

“Well then, I'll just have to make sure that your patience is rewarded…later….” Bruce trailed off as he saw a car speeding towards him.

“Bruce? Something wrong?”

“Give me a moment, Sam.” Bruce narrowed his eyes as the car sped past him. It pulled in front, slowing down. Three more cars drove up to him, boxing him in.

“Are you okay?” Samantha asked. Bruce could hear the worry in her voice.

“Right now, yes.” The car on his left swerved closer to him, causing him to slam into the car on his right. He cursed quietly under his breath.

“Bruce!”

“Sorry Sam, I'm gonna have to call you back.” Bruce hung up the call and narrowed his eyes. “Alright, if that's how you wanna play, I can take it.” The two cars bumped into him, jostling his car. Bruce narrowed his eyes and glared at the driver. His eyes widened when the street lights overhead cast light into the car next to him. A man and a woman were in the front seats, their faces covered by blank owl masks.

“I knew it.” Bruce grunted as they slammed into his car again. He slammed on the brakes, pushing the car behind him back. His hands flew to the shift as he turned, racing past the other cars. The car in front slammed into him, pushing him against the railing. The driver pulled away as they approached a large semi.

Bruce took the chance to pull ahead, only to be sandwiched by two cars. They both swerved into him. They were pushing his car back and forth like they were playing ping pong. Bruce slammed on the brakes, making the two cars slam into each other. One swerved, the tires screeching against the road. It slammed into a barrel, the horn blaring, and not stopping.

“Damn.” Bruce growled. “Well, there's one down.” He pressed against the rod behind his steering wheel. The car sped up as the NOS fuel allowed the car to speed up. He glanced up at the mirrors, smirking when he could no longer see the cars. He gasped at the still traffic ahead of him. He made a sharp u-turn. Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth he sped up as he drove straight towards the three cars. He swerved, dodging the first two, but as he was dodging the third it changed gears, slamming into him head on.

Bruce's car flipped, slamming into the ground. It rolled a few times, coming to a harsh stop. Bruce groaned against the air bag. He could feel blood running down his forehead. Great, and the scar on his cheek from Sakura's healing had just cleared up too. He was tugged out of the wreckage harshly. Two of the masked assailants shoved him onto his knees while the other gripped his hair and jerked his head up.

“The hell do you want from me?”

“We're here to give you an opportunity. And you should be extremely grateful for it.” Bruce grunted as a needle was jammed into his neck. He groaned, his eyes struggling to stay open. His vision went dark as a bag was placed over his head.

 

 

Bruce groaned as he opened his eyes. The light blinded him momentarily, forcing his to close them once more. Once his eyes adjusted he was able to red curtains. And he could tell that the throbbing in his head wasn't coming from his eyes. He lifted a hand up, hissing when he felt the cut on his forehead.

“Greetings Mr. Wayne.” Bruce looked up. The balcony areas were filled with elegantly dressed figures. Each one of them wore the same blank owl mask. At the head was a figure wearing a white suit and a black cloak, the same mask in place. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

“And who are you?”

“An excellent question,” the figure responded. “I am the Grand Master of the Court of Owls.”

“Well, I can't exactly say this isn't the warmest welcome party I’ve ever had,” Bruce muttered.

“Don't worry Mr. Wayne, if we had wanted you dead then you wouldn't be here now,” the Grand Master assured him.

“So, the Court of Owls, huh?”

“Correct.”

Bruce looked around. There was a guard on either side of him, and the only exit he could see was right in front of him. If the curtains did indeed lead to a door. “Well, I would say that the Court of owls is merely a legend, but here we are.”

“Here we are indeed. We are a legend, however, every legend has to have a source. And ours, is rooted in _fact_.” Bruce turned back to look at the Grand Master. His suit, it looked like it was too large for him. “There was a time when the Court of Owls stood behind every corner of this marvelous city. We whispered, and Gotham trembled. Not a single leaf fell without our permission. It was a Golden Age.”

“And all Golden Ages must come to an end,” Bruce said.

“True. A faction rose against us and we were given no other choice than to retreat. So retreat we did, but we never surrendered.”

“And now you're back,” Bruce said. “Why?”

“Because we care about this city, Mr. Wayne. Just like our fathers, grandfathers, and even great-grandfathers before us cared. Because, there is one thing that will always remain true about the Court of Owls, we always have been, and always will be, the sons and daughters of Gotham's wealthiest. We know far better than anyone else what is best for this city.”

“So, to make a long story short, you want to control Gotham.”

“But of course, how else can we make this city great again?” The Grand Master inquired. “Gotham has become a cestpool, a magnet for freaks, criminals, and…delusional vigilantes.” Read _Batman_. Bruce narrowed his eyes and the statement. “We have a vision for the future of this city. And, as we have come to understand, so do you.”

A holographic image of Gotham appeared before Bruce. The center opened and an owl mask rose from the floor. “We invite you, Mr. Wayne, to join us in the Court of Owls. We can help make your ideas become a reality.”

Bruce picked up the mask, looking it over. “You know, that 'deluded vigilante' is rather territorial. Especially about this city. What do you plan on doing about him?”

“Rest assured, we already have a plan in progress concerning the Batman. He won't be an issue much longer.”

“I have to admit, the offer is tempting, but it's not something I want to dive head first into. I'd like some time to think it over, it is a big decision after all.” The Grand Master seemed to study him for a moment. He finally relented, nodding in approval.

“Of course, Mr. Wayne, but not _too_ much time.” Bruce nodded and put the mask back in its place. He gently ran his thumb over a small tracker, placing it on the mask. “This is the type of offer that has an expiration date. Sleep well.”

Bruce gasped as a bag was placed over his head once more. He coughed, chloroform filling his lungs. When Bruce awoke he was sitting in the front seat of his car. The car was wrecked, but it was sitting outside his front gate. His _open_ front gate. He reached into his pocket, taking out his phone. Tapping the screen a sonar came up, the tracker sending out a clear signal.

 

 

“One day, that's all I ask for,” Sakura said with a sigh. “But apparently that's asking for too much.” Bruce hissed as she rubbed alcohol on his forehead.

“It's not like I told them to crash into me,” Bruce said.

“Not in so many words,” Dick muttered. “But you probably did something.”

“It's the Court of Owls, they want Bruce Wayne in, and Batman out.” Sakura paused for a moment, sighing.

“It's always gotta be something.” She took her hand away, finished healing him. “You're lucky you caught me on my lunch. Which is almost up.” Sakura sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket. “You owe me dinner. Don't know when, but you owe me dinner.”

“Of course.” Bruce agreed.

“I'm gonna head downstairs and get back to the hospital.” Sakura gathered up her things, swinging the bag over her shoulder. “If there's any persisting problem, text me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“There is one problem, I would actually like to speak with you about,” Bruce said.

“Let me guess, Damian?” Bruce nodded. Sakura sighed once more. “That's something you have to figure out on your own. But, you've been a father before, you know how to do it, so do it.”

“Come on Sakura,” Dick said with a sigh. “You said it yourself, none of us were related to him, Damian is. He's blood, which is holding you back.”

“I will admit, there's something about him being blood, but I will do right by him,” Bruce said in determination. “I'm not gonna let him become like his mother or his grandfather.”

“Bruce, you know that it's too late to erase their influence on him, right?” Sakura asked. “They're already in his head, and now he's got you too. He's trying his best, but they're too many people. Trust me, I know what it's like to have a lot of people in your mind. It can get confusing.”

“I know that-”

“Then _show_ that you do, Bruce!” Sakura said. “Right now he thinks that you don't trust him. If you let him out as Damian, if you let him out to play with Colin and Milagro, it might be easier for their influence to lessen. It'll never fully go away, but you can make it smaller. Let him have some freedoms.” She walked towards the door. “Now I really gotta go. I'll see you guys later.” Dick and Bruce both waved goodbye as she left.

“She has a point, ya know.” Dick shifted in his seat. “She always does.”

“Remind me what your track record of listening to her is again.”

“Low blow.”

 

 

The Garden. While it could be a fairly good restaurant, you had to have some reason to be there. And Robin and Talon had just that. It was dark, seedy, and the workers probably didn't follow the health code all that well. Perfect for the Gotham's dirtiest. Perfect for a man like Draco.

Robin and Talon dropped onto the roof silently. Robin looked off into the distance as Talon ripped open an air vent.

“Robin!” He blinked and looked over at the assassin.

“Sorry. I was looking out for bats. Never know when one might show up in this city.”

“That may be true, but you need to remain focused,” Talon admonished. He disappeared through the vent without another word. Robin followed a moment later. They both dropped into the hallway silently, sticking to the shadows as a waiter exited the dining room.

“Friggin psychos. If it weren't for the money, I'd quit.” He muttered more things under his breath, as he left.

The dining room looked just like it had come out of some B-rate mobster movie. Not surprising, considering where they were. The lights were dimmed, hiding the ugly shade on the walls. The music that was playing sounded old. It sounded like it was trying to be sophisticated, but it couldn't disguise how dirty and seedy it was. Robin had to admit, it fit the room pretty well. And, the pièce de résistance, the table's centerpiece. A man was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. His shirt was torn off, showing the bloody wounds on his torso, no doubt from Draco. Bloody bandages were wrapped around his face, gagging him.

Draco was proceeding to tell all of his goons how he had gotten to where he is. As far as Robin was concerned, all that blood and death, just lead to tragedy for others. But Draco's men certainly didn't see it that way. They praised the overweight man, laughing as he made a crude joke. Draco tore a piece of chicken off the drumstick in his hand. He joined their laughter.

“He's gonna choke,” Robin said. “We should just let him. A pathetic death for a pathetic person.” As predicted Draco began to choke on his food. His men started panicking, but no one moved forward. Talon rushed forward, slamming his hand on Draco's back several times to dislodge the food. Draco coughed it up.

“Wow, I might have actually been a goner if it weren't for you-!” He froze as he turned around. “Hey! Who the hell are you?”

“I'm the man you currently owe your life to,” Talon said. “And the way I see it, you owe me a favor. And I know exactly how you can repay me.”

“I ain't payin' nuthin' to nobody!” Draco shouted. He pulled out his gun, shooting at the assassin. His men followed suit. Robin rolled a smoke bomb under them, causing them to stop shooting as they panicked. He flipped forward, quickly knocking them out. A goon fell near him, a golden blade sticking out of his chest. He looked up, watching as Talon threw more golden kunai. Killing more of Draco's men. Robin narrowed his eyes and used his birdarangs to disarm. He knocked out a couple more until there was only two left. The two men were huddled around Draco, trying to protect him. As if. Robin knocked out one, while Talon killed the other, digging his claws into the side of the man's head.

“Look, what do you two want? If it's money, I can give you plenty!” Draco stammered as he was backed into a corner. Literally.

“I don't care about your money!” Robin grunted as he kicked Draco in the stomach. Draco fell to the ground, groaning in pain. “It's probably covered with blood and drugs anyway! Much like your hands!” He kicked Draco's side, rolling him over rather harshly. “What I care about is the lives you've ruined! The orphans and widows that you've created just because you could!”

Draco chuckled weakly. “You wanna help those people? Then go join the Salvation Army, you little punk.” Robin growled and jumped on him, slamming his knees into the man's gut. Draco let out a cry, satisfying the angry bird. He punched Draco's face a few times.

“Your drugs have ruined more lives than you could imagine! And I'll make you pay for it!” Robin swung his fist back, only to be stopped when Talon grabbed it. Talon pressed a blade into his hand.

“Finish him.” Robin looked at the blade darkly. He slowly lowered it to Draco's neck, resting it there.

“ _What are you waiting for Damian? This man doesn't deserve to live.”_ Ra's Al Ghul's voice rang through his head.

“ _This is what your grandfather and I have been teaching you, training you for. This is easy, just like breathing.”_ Robin took a deep breath, hearing his mother's words of encouragement. She was right, this was as easy as breathing. He's done it before, plenty of times. So what was stopping him now? He pressed the knife closer. The fat on Draco's neck curved over the top of the blade. It's easy, just press and slide.

“ _We have to be better than our baser instincts, Damian. Just because we can, or because someone deserves it, it doesn't mean we should kill them. Justice not vengeance.”_ Father. Robin narrowed his eyes as Bruce's voice rang through his head. Justice not vengeance. That's been something he had been telling him, trying to drill into his head since they saved his mother from Deathstroke.

“ _Finish_ him.” Talon ordered. Robin narrowed his eyes. He made his choice.

“He's already finished.” He stood up, glaring down at Draco. “We've found more than enough evidence that'll put him away for life.” Talon turned away and stormed out of the room, leaving Robin behind.

“ _Wow. I'm actually impressed, you little brat.”_ Shut up, Grayson.

“Hey, ain't you one of the Bat's brats?” He grunted when Robin's boot collided with his face.

“Not anymore.” He tossed the knifed in the air, catching it by the tip of the blade. Without looking, he threw it behind himself. There was a muffled yell and a couple thuds as the bloodied man fell from the ceiling. Robin probably didn't help his injuries at all. Oh well, not like he really cared.

 

 

Robin leaned against a chimney. Talon had been a little difficult to track down after he had left The Garden. Difficult, but not impossible.

“ _Justice not vengeance.”_ Robin groaned and hit his head against the brick. Why wouldn't his father shut up? He did what he asked of him. Even now, when he was trying to get away from Bruce, he was still in his head.

“ _If you ever need anything, I'm here for you Dami.”_ Sakura's soothing voice rang through his head, calming him down. It was still no good though, he could hear the others trying to fight for his attention. Each voice getting louder than the other. _“Just ignore them. You're not Ra's. You're not Talia And you're not Bruce. You're you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”_ 'You're you'? What did that even mean?

“I know you're there.” Robin huffed to himself but stepped out from behind the chimney. Talon was standing on another one, looking down at him. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I gathered up the evidence,” Robin said. “We can take it, and him, to the police station and he'll be done.” Robin gasped as Talon jumped in front of him, brandishing his claws.

“You fool! There's a reason why he isn't in prison!” Talon growled out. “Draco has an army of lawyers that have kept that from happening! And tonight, we could have erased the middle man.” Robin looked between Talon and his claws. He ran through various scenarios and escape routes, just in case things got ugly.

Talon sighed and took a step back. “We've been out here for three nights. And, for those three nights, I've allowed the Batman to stop you from reaching your full potential.”

“Batman isn't here!” Robin told him.

“Not physically, no,” Talon said. “But he's in your head, I can tell. Justice not vengeance. I'm telling you, that's wrong. _He_ is wrong.” Robin looked away, not daring to even glance at the assassin from the safety of mask. “He's…like a father to you, isn't he?”

“I guess,” Robin muttered. Biologically, yes, that is exactly what he was. But in terms of an actual relationship, no. They were little more than strangers.

“Then you look up to him, don't you?”

Robin scoffed. “Far from it.”

“ _Oh please, you worship the guy.”_ Shut _up_ , Grayson!

“I guess I do, in a way,” Robin finally admitted.

“I had a Batman once,” Talon said. “He was a thief, and a damn good one. And he made sure that I was too, ever since I was a child. I was his shadow, his echo. I went with him on every job. I worshiped him and, more than anything else, I wanted to please him. To gain his respect.”

“Did you?” Robin asked.

“Not once. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I never pleased him.” Talon looked away, as if lost in his memories. He pulled out a silver pocket watch. “This belonged to him. One night, I took it and called the police. He was dead in less than an hour. Not long after that, I was taken in by a secret society. The Court of Owls. The became like my new family. They took me in, raised me, and trained me better than he could.” He opened the watch, looking at it for a moment. He closed it and tucked it away, turning towards Robin.

“I want to do for you, what they did for me.” Talon held out his hand. Robin's hand twitched and he hesitated, debating on whether to take the offer or not. He brought his hand to his chest, flexing his fingers as the voices in his head warred, trying to tell him to take it. To slap it away. To embrace his offer. To kill him for even suggesting it.

Any answer he could have chosen was quickly dismissed by someone else. “You've already done enough.” Batman dropped onto the rooftop, glaring at them as he stood up.

“H-How did you find us?” Robin asked.

“Not very difficult, considering the trail of blood you two leave behind.” Robin looked away, guilt washing over him. Then pride, anger, resentment, and the scolding voices of his mother and grandfather.

“Now is the time you make your choice,” Talon told him. “Pick a side, once and for all.”

The assassin jumped off the rooftop, leaving them. Batman made to chase him but Robin stood his ground, holding out his arms.

“No!”

“We need to stop him, Robin,” Batman told him. “He's a part of something bigger than you can imagine. He's just using you, to get to me!”

Robin narrowed his eyes. “Of course he is.” Robin scoffed, glaring at his father. “It's always gotta be about you, doesn't it? The great and mighty _Batman_! Well for your information, Talon sees something in me that you don't! Not you, Nightwing, Agent A, or Kunoichi!”

“I don't have time for this,” Batman said, stepping past him. “Now get out of my way. Before-!” He stopped as Robin hold out a batarang, glaring at the ground. He turned his glare towards his father.

“Before _what_?”

“Talon is right about one thing,” Batman said. “The choice you make tonight will define you for the rest of your life. There is a line in front of you, and you need to choose which side of it you're on.”

Robin let him pass. He looked at the batarang in his hand, the rush of voices quieting. For once. One voice spoke, making his eyes narrow.

He turned around, watching as Batman took out his grappling gun.

Robin raised the batarang.

Batman shot it off, securing it on another building. After a quick tug he tightened the suspension.

“ _I'm proud of you Dami. No matter what you do.”_ Are you really, Sakura?

Robin made his choice.

And crossed the line.


	7. Chapter 7

The Batarang flew through the air, cutting the rope of the zip line. Batman grunted as he fell onto the rooftop. He rolled forward, tumbling to a stop before he could fall off the roof. He looked up quickly, rolling out of the way as Robin jumped towards him with a battle cry.

Robin rushed forward, trying to hit Batman with everything he had. But it seemed like for every strike he made, Batman either had a guard or dodge at the ready, as if he knew his every move. Robin was growing more frustrated with every failed hit. He dropped to the ground and quickly slammed the heel of his foot into Batman's shin. Batman grunted as he stumbled back. Robin flipped, kicking Batman in the head. He got in a few more good strikes, pushing his father back. He took out a smoke bomb and threw it.

Batman coughed as a cloud of black smoke erupted around him. His vision flickered, the mask easily clearing through the smoke. He saw Robin rush at him. Batman wasted no time and delivered a swift punch to his stomach. He bit back any feelings of guilt and regret as he stalked towards his son.They shouldn't be fighting. Yet here they were. He flipped through the air, aiming to break his leg but Robin rolled out of the way.

Robin grunted as Batman kicked him back. He choked slightly as his cape was tugged, increasing the pressure on his neck. But that was nothing compared to the pain bursting around his gut as Batman's elbow collided with his stomach. He landed on the ground, dazed. He shook it off as Batman picked him up.

Robin grunted as he tried to hit his father, but fell short. With his arms unable to reach him, Robin settled for using his legs. Batman groaned, clutching at his stomach as he dropped Robin. Robin raced forward, continuing his barrage of attacks. He only managed to get one in before Batman delivered two quick strikes. Robin flew through the air, landing on the roof harshly.

The smaller vigilante groaned as he stood up. He wiped his cheek, growling when he saw red on his glove. So Batman was able to make his son bleed? Then he should be able to do the same to him! He jumped through the air, wrapping his legs around Batman's neck. From his perch Robin was able to punch his father several times before being thrown off.

Robin grabbed Batman's arm and twisted through the air, flinging his father. Robin slammed his leg on his father's gut. Batman groaned. He jumped up, dodging the punches that his son sent his way. He grabbed Robin's wrist and flung him, tossing him as if he were nothing. Robin tumbled across the roof. He let out a shout as he began free falling through the air.

He grabbed his grappling gun and quickly secured the line. “That was a close one.” He was suddenly knocked out of the air as Batman dove for him. Batman secured his wrists with handcuffs and wrapped a cable around the metal chain. He shot the cable, wrapping it around a gargoyle. Robin grunted as his arms were jerked up and his fall was forcibly stopped. Batman jumped off him, tumbling onto the rooftop below.

“You really think this is gonna stop me?” Robin smirked and swung his legs. He flipped upside and tucked himself into a ball. He reached inside his shin guards and pulled out a small lock pick. He let his body drop as the handcuffs clicked open. His feet hit the windows and he ran down them, throwing birdarangs. Batman blocked the attacks. Robin launched himself off the side of the building. His knee collided with Batman's face, knocking him off his perch.

Batman looked at the glass paneling. He grabbed Robin by the torso and swung him forward. Robin screamed as his back broke through the glass. Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl. He grabbed his son and twisted them. He wrapped himself around Robin. They fell onto a statue, breaking it in half. Robin flew out of his grip as he tumbled across the grass. Batman groaned, trying to get up.

Robin didn't give him the chance. He swiftly kicked Batman's head. He jumped on him, swinging his fists.

Robin's eyes landed on a piece of bark laying near them. He grabbed it and lifted it above his head without hesitation.

“Do it!” Batman shouted. “If this is what you want to do, then do it!”

Robin's eyes narrowed.

“ _Do it, Damian. Take everything we've taught you...and use it!_ ” Robin lifted the bark up higher. A cry ripped through his throat as he slammed the bark down. He felt resistance, but pushed forward, until it was buried halfway. He leaned back, breathing heavily.

“You done?” Batman asked. Robin climbed off his father. He wiped the blood off his chin, glaring at his glove. Batman grunted as he stood up. “Now let's go home.”

“What home?” Robin muttered. He spat out blood, glaring at the ground. “My home isn't with you. It never was. And it probably never will be.”

Without waiting for a response, Robin ran off.

 

 

Jaime groaned as the Scarab spoke.

“Dios mio, Khaji Da.” He lifted his head up, looking at the clock. “Mierda, it's 3 in the morning. What do you want?”

“Jaime.” Bart groaned. He ran a hand through his red hair. “What's going on?”

“Let me find out.” Jaime huffed.

“ **There is an intruder on the premises.”**

“Intruder?” Jaime bolted up. “What do you mean 'intruder'?”

“There's someone here?” Bart sat up, rubbing his eye. “Where?”

“ **Location: South side of the house, second floor, third window.”**

“Third window on the south…?” Jaime trailed off, trying to get his brain to work. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. His eyes snapped open in realization. “That's Milagro's room!” He jumped out of the bed. He scrambled to find a pair of pants on the floor. Bart was beside him in an instant. The speedster was already dressed and was holding out some sweats for him. Jaime nodded and grabbed a random shirt. He opened his bedroom door and ran through the hallway. He stopped at a closet, taking out a baseball bat.

“A bat? We're heroes, hermano.” Bart rolled his eyes. “Just blast the guy.”

“I'm not going to explain this again, cariño, so shush.” Jaime held up the bat as he approached his sister's door. He couldn't hear anything coming from the room, but that didn't mean anything. “Khaji Da, report.”

“ **Analyzing data.”** Jaime tensed as he waited for the scarab to respond. **“Target identified as Robin. Threat level, low.”** Jaime groaned and let his arms fall down.

“You woke us up because of the new Robin?”

“But, why is he sneaking into your sister's room?” Bart asked. Jaime's grip on the bat tightened and he cursed under his breath.

“He better not be doing what I think he's doing or I swear-!” Jaime cursed in Spanish as he wrenched the door open.

At that exact moment Robin stumbled in through the bedroom window. Milagro gasped and bolted up, looking around.

“Oh my god! Damian!” Milagro jumped out of her bed and ran over to the young boy. Bruises and blood covered his body.

“The hell happened to you?” Jaime asked, dropping the bat.

“Nothing, just had a little fight with Batman, that's all.” Robin hissed as he stood up, his hands flying to his side.

“Dude, there's no way something like this happened cause of a 'little fight'.” Jaime turned towards Bart. “Go call Sakura.”

“No!” Robin protested. “There's a reason why I'm not over at her apartment right now. And it has nothing to do with her insufferable husband.”

“Sorry little man, but you're in my house, so I make the calls. Bart, call her.”

“Thought you just said that _you_ make the calls.” Bart smirked, crossing his arms playfully.

Jamie narrowed his eyes. “Bart.”

The speedster smiled at the warning. “On it.” Bart rushed out of the room.

“And get me some bandages!” He shouted after his boyfriend.

“What happened, Dami?” Milagro asked. She helped him up, laying him on her bed.

“Like I said, I had a fight with my father.” Robin tore his mask off, hissing as the spirit gum pulled at his skin.

“What started it?” Jaime asked.

“None of your business, Reyes,” Damian growled. He groaned and rubbed his throat, regretting it immediately. “Everything hurts.”

Milagro rolled her eyes. “You just fought Batman, of course your body hurts.”

Bart ran into the room. “Alright, she'll be here soon. By the way, your parents aren't really happy right now.”

“Oh shit, we woke them up, didn't we?” Jaime groaned.

“Not about that, hermano.” Bart chuckled nervously, and wrung his fingers. “Remember, I'm still technically a minor. And a boy just snuck into your little sis's room.”

Jaime blinked at Bart before slapping his forehead. “They're calling the Garricks, aren't they?”

“Uh, yeah.” Bart nodded. “So, as much as I would love to stay, I kinda have to get home. Otherwise we'll all be feeling the mode.”

“Got it, yeah, just go.” Jaime huffed waving him off. “I'll see you at the mountain.” Bart nodded. He gave him a quick kiss, before running off.

“ _Jaime Reyes!”_ Jaime groaned at the shout.

“Si mamá?”

“Get down here, _now_!”

“Si mamá!” He looked at his little sister. “Watch him. Don't let him do anything stupid.” He rushed out of his sister's room, heading downstairs.

He took a deep breath and approached his mother.

“I hope you realize how upset I am with you right now,” She hissed.

“Yeah, ma, I know. I'm sorry.” Jaime rubbed the back of his neck.

“Bart isn't supposed to be here this late at night, you know this.” Jaime sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry, but I didn't really plan for him to come over, he just did,” Jaime said. “I swear, nothing happened. We didn't do anything illegal. I told the Garricks we would wait until he was 17.”

“I know that part, but still, it's a very serious matter,” His mother said with a sigh. She shook her head. “Alright, what's this I heard about a young boy being in Milagro's room?”

Jaime sighed again. “It's the new Robin. Apparently he and Batman got in a fight. About what, he won't say, but he's pretty beat up.”

“Let me see him.” His mother walked past him, climbing up the stairs. Once they got to her room, they found Damian lying on the bed, the upper part of his costume removed as Milagro was cleaning the blood. “Do I need to call social services?”

“What for?” Damian grumbled.

“She wants to know if this is a regular pattern,” Milagro answered. “Mama, it's not. I've been to his house. His dad may be a bit busy with work and all, but he would never hit Damian.” At her mother's raised eyebrow she winced and glanced at the bruised boy. “Well, I mean, not outside the costume. I-I mean...” She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it.

“Look, I think it would be better if you told us exactly how this started,” Jaime said.

“No need.” Kunoichi dropped onto the windowsill. She stepped into the room gracefully. Damian groaned and hung his head back. “This stays in the family. You should have never come here, Damian.”

“Where was I supposed to go? To you and Nightwing?” Damian scoffed. “As if.”

Kunoichi sighed and removed her hood. She took off her mask, sitting on the bed.

“Mrs. Reyes, do you have a first aid kit?” She asked. The woman nodded and left the room.

“Why would you need a first aid kit?” Jaime asked.

“I don't.” Sakura lifted her hand, trailing her fingers over Damian's small chest. “I just didn't want to tell her to leave. Damian, what happened.”

“Thought you said this stays in the family,” Damian muttered, glancing at the two heroes still in the room.

“Damian, Young Justice can be your family, so they can help,” Sakura told him.

Damian glanced at Jaime and Milagro. “Pass.” As soon as the pain subsided he sat up, rolling his shoulders.

“Alright, fine.” Sakura removed her hand and stood up. “Next time, just come to Blüdhaven.”

“Pass.” Damian repeated, harsher this time. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Damian let out a shout as the pinkette tugged on his ear.

“What the hell was that for?” He turned to her, glaring.

“For being a little brat.” Milagro and Jaime turned away, hiding their snickers. Damian glared at them, his cheeks turning red. “Now behave, or I'll do worse than pull on your ear.” Damian grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at his lap. Sakura smiled lightly. “Alright, we're going to head out. Thank you for calling me, Jaime.”

“No hay problema. Be safe on your way back, alright?” Jaime rolled his eyes as Sakura sent him a smirk. “I know, I know. You're a Bat.”

“Damn straight. Get dressed Damian.” Damian grumbled but did as he was told. As soon as he put the mask back on Kunoichi was out the window. Robin followed after her.

 

 

Waking up in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty was something Dick did not like. He liked cuddling with his wife early in the morning. However, that most likely meant that she was in the kitchen making breakfast for their little family. It was a small price to pay for no morning cuddles, but it was something Dick could deal with.

When he walked into the kitchen and saw her at the stove, he smiled. However the smiled disappeared when he saw Hana in her high chair. Or rather, the boy in front of Hana.

“How are you happy like this?” Damian grumbled. Hana giggled and reached forward. Damian moved his head back before she could grab him. “You're trapped and waiting for her to give you food? And you're smiling and giggling. There’s nothing good about this situation.”

“Alright, since when did we adopt Bruce's kid?” Dick asked. Damian scoffed at him.

“Morning Dick.” Sakura kissed his cheek in greeting “And we didn't, Damian just needed a place to stay for the night.”

“What happened?” He sat down at the table. Sakura hummed as she gave Hana some cereal. Hana cheered, eagerly grabbing Cheerios with her chubby fingers. Sakura ruffled Damian's hair and placed a plate in front of him.

“Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“Tell me what?” Dick asked, chuckling slightly.

“It's no big deal. Father and I just got into a small fight.” Damian looked away from the table, his ears burning.

Dick chuckled. He picked up a fork and dug into his pancakes. “Again?” he sighed and rolled his eyes. “You would think after so many kids Bruce would know how to handle him.”

“This wasn't a verbal fight, Dick.” Sakura frowned. “I visited Bruce this morning. And you'll be pleased to know that his broken jaw is all healed up. As well as his ribs.”

“He deserved it,” Damian grumbled. “You should have let him suffer.”

“Whoa whoa, wait a minute, back up.” Dick swallowed his food, fighting hard not to choke on it. “Are you saying that you got into a _brawl_ with Bruce?”

“Technically, Robin fought Batman.” Damian grumbled.

“Dear god, he's just getting worse.” Dick groaned and rubbed his head.

“This is something we need to talk about though,” Sakura said with a sigh. “I won't let Bruce get away with it.”

“Don't bother. I started it,” Damian grumbled. He gulped down his milk and stood up. “Thanks for letting me use your couch, I guess. But I'm outta here.”

“Damian wait!”

“Look! Don't concern yourself with me!” Damian shouted, glaring at her. Shortly after his outburst, he looked away, regret filling his body. “Just leave me alone for a little bit, I need to sort through some things.” He left the apartment. The door's soft closing felt louder than any door slam he could have done.

“What is happening to this family?” Dick groaned, rubbing his face. “Bruce is losing everything, and fast.”

“Don't worry, it'll work out, I'm sure of it.”

“How can you be so sure, Blossom,” Dick asked. Sakura smiled softly.

“Because, things always have a way of working out for the family.”

 

 

Robin dropped into Talon's apartment.

“You're awfully late.” He snapped his head back to see the assassin. “I was beginning to think you had chosen the bat. In fact-!”

“I haven't,” Robin told him. “I fought him, and came out the victor. I was just healing. I'm no use to you with broken bones, and blood loss, am I?”

“No you certainly are not.” Talon agreed. “Who healed you?”

“Why do you assume that someone healed me?” Robin asked. Talon regarded him for a moment.

“Very well.” He turned around. “Come now. The Court of Owls awaits.” Talon jumped through the skylight. Robin quickly followed after him. He glanced around the city quickly, his eyes settling on a gargoyle in the distance.

“Everything's going to change after tonight, isn't it?” Robin asked.

Talon put a hand on his shoulder. “Indeed it will.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on, say 'dada'.” Hana looked up from her toys. She blinked owlishly at her father before giggling.

“Dude, why 'dada'? That's like the most cliched first word ever.” Dick rolled his eyes.

“It's not _the_ most cliched word, Wally.” Wally snorted.

“Okay, sorry, I forgot about 'mama'.” Hana began humming, trying to repeat what Wally had said.

“Why one of those, anyway?” Artemis asked. “I would think you'd be teaching her one of your words.”

“Because I told him that if one of them was her first word, I'd smack him every time she said it.” Sakura said with a chuckle. She kissed Dick's cheek and sat beside him. She picked up one of Hana's stuffed animals, grabbing the girl's attention. Amber eyes widened and Hana crawled forward, eagerly grabbing the stuffed cat. Keeping one arm wrapped around the toy, she tugged on Dick's arm. Dick picked his daughter up and settled her into his lap.

“Hey there princess, what's up?” Hana babbled and held up the cat. “What? For me? But she's your favorite.” Dick reached for the cat but Hana pulled it back. She laughed, clutching it to her chest. Dick laughed. “You little trickster!”

“She probably gets it from you,” Sakura said.

“Me? Oh yeah, says the woman who trained in lies and deception.” Dick rolled his eyes. “She probably got it from you.”

“God you guys are so adorable.” Artemis snorted.

A sharp ringing sounded through the apartment.

“Is that that Batman theme tune the internet made?” Wally turned to Dick, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep. Three guesses who it is.”

“Bruce?” Artemis asked. Sakura stood up and followed the ringing.

“Nope! Try again!” Dick laughed. Hana crawled out of his lap, following Sakura on her search. The pinkette smiled.

“Alfred?” Hana sat down, moving her head around. She began to crawl forward.

“Bingo!” The ringing ended. Hana sat back, her bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout. “Aw, damn it. Don't think Alfred'll be happy about that.”

“Well maybe if you didn't loose your phone all the time.” Sakura snickered. The ringing started again. Hana crawled forward, moving quickly. Determination was on her pudgy face. She stopped in front of the couch. She looked up at Artemis before looking at the blonde's feet. Sakura followed her. Artemis picked her feet up. Sakura looked under the couch, smiling. Making a sound of triumph, she pulled out the phone. She answered the phone, ruffling Hana's hair.

“Hi Alfred. Sorry about that, we were playing hide and seek with Dick's phone.” She picked Hana up and walked over to Dick and Wally.

“Mistress Sakura are either of you available?” Alfred asked. Sakura frowned and turned speaker phone on.

“Why?” she asked. A sense of dread filled her.

“It's Master Bruce! He went to find the Court and I lost the transmission. That was two hours ago and he hasn't made contact since.”

“Go on, he's your dad,” Wally said, nudging his shoulder. “We can handle things here.”

“You guys sure?” Dick asked.

“I can join you, if you want,” Artemis suggested. “I'm always prepared.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks, but no. This is a bat problem.” He stood up. “I'll be there soon Alfred. Just let me suit up and zeta over there. Send the coordinates for his last transmission to me and I'll find him.”

“Do you want me to come too?” Sakura asked.

“It would be preferred, but if you are otherwise occupied, I will not force you.” Sakura looked at the other two.

“Give her here.” Wally said with a huff. He took Hana from her arms. “Go, we can take care of Hana.”

“You guys sure?” Sakura asked.

“Course we are,” Artemis said. “She's a little angel. Go help Bruce. We can hold down the fort from here. We might even take her to the mountain. Been a while since everyone's seen her.”

“Plus, it would keep her distracted,” Wally added.

“Alright.” Sakura kissed Hana's forehead. “We'll be back soon, sweetheart, promise.”

“We'll be there soon Alfred.” Dick hung up the phone.

“Is her overnight bag prepared?” Artemis asked.

“Yeah. It's in her closet, top shelf.” Sakura said.

“Alright, well, go on, Batman's in trouble.” Wally said with a smile.

“Thanks man.” Dick kissed Hana's forehead and nodded at Wally. “Well, let's suit up and go.”

 

 

“I hate it when people drug him!” Kunoichi growled. She tightened the straps on Bruce's straightjacket. “I swear, Gotham has a kink for drugging Batman.”

“It wouldn't be one of the weirder things we've faced, that's for sure,” Nightwing muttered.

“The antidote has finished.” Alfred announced.

“Bring it over here.” Kunoichi held out her hand. Alfred handed her the syringe, filled with a white liquid. Kunoichi took a second to glance at it before stabbing Bruce's neck. He grunted, his entire body becoming stiff as the antidote went to work. Kunoichi sat back, watching him intently.

“Did it work?” Nightwing asked. His wife glared at him dangerously. “Whoa, okay, sorry! Don't doubt you, got it.”

Bruce groaned, his head lolling back and forth.

“Oh thank heavens, he's coming to.” Bruce's eyes opened, trying to fight through the fog.

“Bruce, can you hear me?” Kunoichi asked.

“H-How, how long have I been out?” his voice slurred the words together.

“Seven hours, what's the last thing you remember?” Kunoichi checked over various machines.

“Th-The Court. They drugged me. And then…” Bruce groaned as the memories flooded back to him. “Damian! Where is he?” Alfred frowned and looked over at Nightwing. He had been the one that had gone out to search for the young boy after bringing Bruce back.

Nightwing sighed. “We don't know. I couldn't find him.”

“Then I'll help you look,” Bruce said.

“Nu-uh!” Kunoichi pushed Bruce back down. “There's no way that you're going anywhere in this condition.”

“I have to! I have to find Damian!”

“After what happened the last time you two interacted?” Kunoichi scoffed. “He went to El Paso and hid out in Milagro's room until Jaime called me to come get him. Then he spent the night at our place and disappeared after breakfast.”

“He doesn't want to be found,” Nightwing said simply. “And I don't think we're gonna find him until he's ready to come out.”

“But, he's, he's my son! I have to find him.” Bruce said. Desperation was in his voice.

Kunoichi sighed. “Look, Bruce, as happy as I am that you're turning around about this, Dick's right. Damian doesn't want to be found right now, so we're not gonna find him.”

“But-”

Kunoichi cut him off. “He knows what he's doing.” She stood up. “Damian will be fine, I can assure you that. Just recover for now. We've got a fight ahead of us. If you want to help Damian, you need to rest so that you can be ready to face whatever's coming.”

 

 

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask. The room was filled with elegant dresses, fancy suits, and white masks. If he had to guess, he'd say that the whole Court was present. Watching them. Watching _him_.

“Talon, present your protege!” Talon stepped forward.

“It is an honor to present Robin to the court. I've seen first hand what he can do, and how far he is willing to go.” Robin clenched his fist, trying not to think of the small flecks of blood in the joints of his armor.

“ _He deserved it Damian. He raped those poor girls.”_ Robin blocked out Talia's words.

“He is filled with greatness, and he has nothing short of a grand destiny ahead of him!” Talon announced.

“Perhaps, but perhaps not,” the Grand Master said. “For how can we be sure of his loyalty to the Court?”

Robin stepped forward. “You have my word.” He bowed deeply. “I will follow your order, and carry out your wishes.”

“A pleasant notion. However, we are the Court of Owls, and we re quire more than just 'your word'. If you want to show us your loyalty, then remove your mask.”

Robin stiffened. His mask? If he removed it, then they'd be able to find his father, and Sakura, and Hana. Even Grayson and Alfred. And then, what of Colin? Milagro could protect herself, no problem. Even if she couldn't, she still had the Blue Beetle and Impulse to help her, but Colin? He was a normal person.

The Grand Master scoffed. “So much for your loyalties. Toss this brat back into the gutter that you found him in!”

“Wait!” Talon turned towards Robin. “We talked about this. You knew that they might make you remove your mask.”

Robin reached up towards his mask, hesitating.

“ _Even if you trust someone, you shouldn't reveal your identity carelessly. You could endanger them, and your family.”_ His father was right. And he wanted to protect his family.

“I'm becoming impatient, Talon. Will the boy remove his mask, or not?” The Grand Master demanded.

“Robin.” The new Boy Wonder took a deep breath. It was just a mask. Besides, it's not like his father had ever let him out of the house. No one would know him. No one would be able to figure out who he, Batman, or the rest of the Batclan was.

With that, Robin tore the mask off his face, the spirit gum, pulling at his skin. He took a deep breath and looked up, Damian's green eyes never leaving the mask of the Grand Master.

“The boy! Bruce Wayne's latest ward!” Damian's eyes widened.

“How did you know that?” Who was this? Nobody knew him! Nobody knew _about_ him, unless they wore a mask. The only other people were Colin, and that harlot, Samantha.

Before Damian could dwell on the thought, the Grand Master cemented his fears. “That means that Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

“No! You're wrong!” Damian shouted. He stepped forward, only to stumble back when steel bars rose in front of him. Turning around quickly, he found bars circling around him, trapping him in a cage.

“This, this changes everything,” The Grand Master said. “The Batman has been a thorn in our side for far too long. Imagine what we could do to him if we killed this boy. Losing Bruce Wayne would be a small price to pay for finally finishing the Batman.”

“No!” Talon shouted. “He was supposed to take my place in the ritual! You said-!”

“Ritual?” Damian asked. What ritual? “Batman was right, you were just using me to get to him!”

“Shut up!” Talon screamed.

“Talon, I swear we'll find another replacement!” The Grand Master shouted. “Just kill the boy!”

“Of course Grand Master. Whatever you say.” Damian backed up as Talon approached his cage. Three bars slid down. Even thought he knew it was futile, Damian lunged forward. Talon grabbed him and easily flung him back into the cage. “DO IT!”

Talon raised his hand, brandishing his claws. Damian groaned and pushed himself up.

“ _What is this you're feeling? Fear?”_ Yes grandfather. Even though he tried to stop it, Damian couldn't help it. Fear coursed through his veins as he looked up at Talon. _“Pathetic.”_ Maybe so.

In that moment, something in Talon shifted. Damian wasn't sure what caused him to change, but Talon turned around and jumped towards the crowd. He took out his kunai and threw them. The golden blades flew through the air, embedding themselves in the chests of the wealthy onlookers. Talon landed on the Grand Master's podium.

And with one word, sent everyone screaming and running. “Run.”

Talon was gone and the bars were back before Damian even had the chance to escape. Damian reached for his belt. His eyes widened when he didn't find it around his waist. He looked around and saw it laying on the ground outside his cage.

He reached a hand out, trying to grab it. He ignored the distant screams and cries for help. “Come on. Almost there!” He hissed as his fingers brushed against one of the pouches.

“Looks like you could use a hand.” Damian gasped and looked up. Green Lantern landed in front of the cage, grabbing his belt. She smiled at him.

“What took you so long?” Damian asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I had to wait until Talon was gone. My power doesn't work on yellow things,” Green Lantern answered.

“Seriously?” Damian looked at her in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know. Lamest thing ever.” A green blade sliced through the steel beams, freeing Damian. He took his belt from her, clipping it around his waist.

“We gotta get out of here before he returns! Or we'll be next!” Damian hastily put spirit gum back on his mask and slipped it back on.

“Where's the exit?” Green Lantern asked, looking around.

“You won't find it!” A kunai flew through the air, hitting Green Lantern's shoulder. The girl screamed and stumbled back, clutching the wound.

“Talon!” Robin growled and stood in front of her. Talon’s mask was gone.

“I didn't realize you had any friends other than the Bats,” Talon said.

“So what if I did? I never lied to you.” Robin smirked. “I never did tell Batman anything. Green Lantern, on the other hand, well, I told her.”

“I just sacrificed everything I had for you, you little brat!” Talon growled. Robin narrowed his. He swung at Talon, only for his fists to be caught.

“You're insane, you know that?” Robin growled.

“Don't worry, I won't ask you to betray your family any further.” Robin grunted and pulled on his arms, trying to free him. Talon tightened his grip. “But, Bruce Wayne is a complication. And I must deal with him, and the rest of his family.” He pulled Robin forward and swung his knee up. The metal plating slammed against Robin's head, knocking him out.

“Robin!” Green Lantern gasped. Her eyes widened as Talon turned towards her.

“And as for you, you'll be joining your boyfriend.”

“I'm not his girlfriend,” Green Lantern growled. She shrieked as Talon lunged forward, grabbing her throat. Her ring came to life, green tendrils clawing at his armor. They passed through the yellow metal, not even leaving a scratch. A few tendrils even disappeared as soon as they hit the color. “Let go of me you hijo de puta!”

Talon slammed Green Lantern against the ground. Her struggling stopped instantly. Her uniform faded away, leaving her in a simple pink dress. Her pigtails fell away instantly as well.

“Pathetic. And here I thought Robin would have chosen stronger allies.”

 

 

Robin groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes. They widened when he saw that he was trapped in another cage. This one made of fiberglass. Robin pounded against the surface, trying to break it. Talon walked over to the pod. Two small hatches opened and water began pouring in.

“You'll be safe here until I return. You and the little brat.” Robin's eyes widened and he saw Milagro laying in the pod next to him. She was still unconscious.

“Do you really think that you can stop him alone?” Robin asked.

“Who said anything about being alone?” Robin watched in horror as the other pods opened. Grey hands reached out, griping the side of the tank. The veins moved as their fingers twitched. One by one gray bodies pulled themselves out of the water. They were skinny, looking to be just skin and bones. They looked like zombies that missed decaying and decomposition. “This is my army. And soon, you two will join them.”

 

 

“The Court of Owls is surrounding the manor.” Nightwing announced.

“Is the red security grid back up?” Kunoichi asked.

“Unless someone shut it off and didn't bother to tell anyone,” Bruce grumbled. He gave Alfred and pointed look.

“That was most unkind, sir.”

“Who do you think they're here for?” Nightwing turned to Batman. “Bruce Wayne, or Batman?”

“Do they even know?” Kunoichi asked.

“Don't know.” Bruce pulled on his cowl. “But how about we give them a welcome party they won't forget?”

“Oh! Can I set up the decorations?” Kunoichi asked with a devious smirk. “I had this idea for some new streamers that I'd love to try out.”

“I don't know Bats, I don't think they can keep up with my dancing.” Nightwing smirked, twirling his escrima sticks.

“Well then, I guess we'll have to teach them,” Batman answered.

 

 

The trio ran through the manor.

“They're above us!” Kunoichi announced. “I don't think they're human! At least, not anymore! I can't hear a heartbeat, or blood pumping.”

“The hell are these things?” Nightwing asked. They all came to a halt as the skylights shattered above them. Talons dropped from the ceiling, surrounding, and outnumbering them.

“I don't know what they are, but they can be destroyed,” Batman told them.

“These the things that attacked you at the museum?” Kunoichi asked.

“Yes.” The pinkette smiled.

“Then let's have some fun.” Kunoichi lunged forward. She took out her kunai, blocking and striking at any Talons that came near her.

“Oh, this is gonna be asterous.” Nightwing laughed and followed his wife, swinging his staffs. Batman used his grappling hook to grab one of the Talons. Nightwing intercepted the Talon, attacking it with his staff. He flipped over Batman, pushing him towards another one. Batman raised his fists, delivering several quick strikes. Kunoichi jumped over it, shoving one of her kunai in his head.

“Release!” The paper bomb blew up, taking the Talon with it.

“Well that's one down,” Nightwing said.

“Only 81 more to go!” Kunoichi told them.

“Hey, that's an even 27 for each of us,” Nightwing told them.

“I can easily take 28,” Kunoichi said with a smirk. Her hair turned dark pink, and her eyes darkened into a warm golden amber. She swung her fists, blades coming out of her gauntlets. She lunged forward, slamming her fist into one. It flew back, taking nine others with it. The Talons twitched for a moment. They twisted and turned, resetting their limbs and standing back up.

“They've got a lot of fight in them, so be careful!” Batman warned them.

_Activating Panic Room Protocol_

The three heroes quickly ran for the door as the room went into lock down. A metal gate closed the threshold just as they passed under it. However, it didn't stopped the Talons. They pounded against the door, clawing it open.

“Geez, just what the hell are these things?” Kunoichi growled.

“Look out!” Nightwing pushed her out of the way as several kunai flew to where she had been standing.

“Thanks.” Kunoichi held up her fists.

“I'll get our sniper friends,” Batman said. He grappled to the upper level. More Talons rushed at Kunoichi and Nightwing. They moved in perfect synch. For every Talon that Kunoichi hit, Nightwing kept two away from her. For everyone one that Nightwing knocked down, Kunoichi sent another his way.

Nightwing swung his staffs, repeatedly bashing one of the Talons in the head. He kicked it in the chest, sending it towards Kunoichi. She took out a paper bomb, sticking it onto it's back. She grabbed the Talon and threw him over to a few more, knocking them down. “Release!”

Kunoichi ignored the explosion in favor of turning towards Nightwing. Her husband smiled at her but it was quickly wiped off his face. Kunai pierced his flesh, pulling his muscles back. The Talon pulled on the wires, tripping Nightwing and dragging him closer.

“Birdie!” Kunoichi ran after him. “I'm the only that gets to tie him up!” She jumped in front of her husband, grabbing an ax as it swung down. Kunoichi grunted as the Talon pushed against it.

“Look out!” Kunoichi gasped and kicked the Talon in front of her. She wrenched the ax from his grip and swung it, chopping another one in half. Letting out a battle cry she swung the ax once more, cutting through the creatures in front of her. With one final swing she slammed it into the ground, cutting the wires.

“Thanks for the warning.” Kunoichi rushed towards her husband, helping him up.

“No problem, Blossom,” Nightwing said. “Gotta admit, it was kinda sexy to see you swinging that thing.”

Kunoichi rolled her eyes. “Less flirting, more moving.”

Batman landed beside them, taking Nightwing's other arm. “I agree with your wife.” They walked him over to the grandfather clock. Batman moved the hands and it opened, revealing a passage.

“Come on, Birdie.” Kunoichi helped him into the elevator.

“Bruce! Don't!” Nightwing shouted as Batman slammed the button and backed away. The door slid close and the couple felt the elevator lurch, descending towards the cave.

“Damn it!” Kunoichi growled.

 

 

Batman narrowed his eyes at the grandfather clock. His children weren't gonna be happy with him about that. Not one little bit. But he didn't care. Nightwing was injured, and they had a kid waiting for them. They needed to make it out of this a lot more than he did.

“It's the end of the line, Batman.” Batman turned around, narrowing his eyes. A smirk was on Talon's face as he faced Batman. “Or, maybe I should call you Bruce.”

So they did know. Guess there's no need for formalities then. “Where's Damian?”

“He's fine. Safe and sound with the Court. He belongs to me now. The little bird gave you up.” Talon stalked towards Batman, brandishing his claws.

“Like hell he does,” Batman growled. “You used him. Manipulated him.”

“Please, you're the ones that made it so damn easy,” Talon said with a scoff. “But not as easy as _this_ is going to be!”


	9. Chapter 9

Robin grunted as he slammed his fists against the top of the tank. It was no use. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't break it. He turned around, feeling the back panels. He only had a little time before the tank would fill completely. He glanced over at Milagro, angry to see that she still hadn't woken up, despite the fact that her tank was rapidly filling with water too.

Robin took a breath and dove under the water. He took a small screwdriver out of his boot and slammed it against one of the panels, knocking it loose. Robin reached through the exposed water hatch and jerked his arm, dislodging the rubber tube. He was too late though. Water filled the tank completely. Robin groaned as he felt around. He found a lever and pulled it. The locks on one side of the tank hissed as they opened. Robin twisted his arm, trying to find another lever. He had to find it quickly, he was almost out of air. His lungs were burning as he strained against panel, trying to further his reach. His fingers brushed against another lever. He fought back a cough as his lungs threatened to give out. He was almost there! Just a little further!

The other locks hissed and the tank fell to the ground, shattering on impact. Robin coughed, panting as air filled his lungs. He hissed as he pulled his arm out from the hatch. “Shit.” He groaned and looked up at Milagro's tank. He took out a birdarang and threw it at both sides of the hatch. With a silent plea he pushed the trigger and two explosions went off. Milagro's tank fell to the ground, shattering.

He rushed over to the Hispanic girl. “Milagro! Milagro wake up!” He shook her but got no response. He narrowed his eyes and placed his head on her chest. She wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating. Robin jerked back and quickly began to pump his fists against her chest.

“Come on! Wake up damn it!” Robin growled. After counting to thirty he adjusted her head and pinched her nose. He placed his mouth over hers, breathing into her. He repeated this process several times. Thirty compressions. Two breaths. Thirty compressions. Two breaths. Thirty compressions.

Robin couldn't help but be afraid. As much as he hated to admit it, and he _really_ did, Milagro was his friend. What's more, she was his only friend that really knew him. Sure, Colin was Damian's best friend, but he didn't know, _couldn't_ know, about Robin.

He placed his mouth over hers one more time. When he pulled back her body convulsed and she coughed up water. Robin quickly turned her over, letting her cough it all up. “You okay?” He asked once she had stopped.

“I guess so,” Milagro answered. “Wh-What happened?”

“Talon tried to drown us,” Robin answered, growling slightly.

“I hope Sakura kills him,” Milagro said. “Because if she doesn't, Jaime definitely will.”

“Let's not tell him about this then,” Robin said. A soft beeping caught his attention.

“What's that?” Milagro asked.

Robin watched the device, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Some interesting information. Suit up.”

“Alright, just give me a moment.” Milagro groaned and fell on her back, panting as she still tried to catch her breath.

Robin pulled out a communicator. It rang a few times before being answered. “Pennyworth! It's Damian!”

“Master Damian? Where are you?” Alfred asked. He was worried, Robin could tell.

“Never mind that, it's not important right now. Just listen to what I have to say. The Talons can't survive in subzero temperature.” He hung up and looked at Milagro as a bright green light enveloped her. She shook her hair, water flying everywhere. Her eyes narrowed behind her mask and she rolled her shoulders. She hissed slightly as she upset her wound. Her ring glowed asdid her shoulder. She grit her teeth, hissing through them as her wound stitched itself together; as if she’d never been stabbed in the first place.

“Alright, I'm ready, are you?”

“Of course, Talon will pay for what he's done.” Robin narrowed his eyes, cracking his knuckles.

 

 

Kunoichi's eyes narrowed as her hands ran over Nightwing's legs. “I'll kill them. I'll kill them all.” She growled lowly. Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No, you won't. I'll be fine, Blossom.” He pulled her into a brief hug, kissing her forehead.

“There are too many of these damn things to fight alone,” Batman said, making his grand appearance.

“So nice of you to finally join us down here, Bruce,” Nightwing said.

“I could always call Jason and Tim. They're just a zeta beam away.” Kunoichi gestured over to the transporter.

“They may not get here fast enough,” Batman said. “Alfred, progress report.”

“Soon I hope.”

“Soon may not be good enough.”

“Better late than never,” Kunoichi said tersely. “I'm going to give our brothers a call.” Before she could move, the top of the cave collapsed. A giant boulder came crashing down, almost crushing them. Talons dropped from the ceiling.

“Make the calls, now!” Nightwing said, jumping up. He took out his escrima sticks and ran forward. Kunoichi turned to the Batcomputer and her fingers flew across the keyboard. Two images appeared on the screen, one of Tim, the other of Jason

“Whatcha need big sis?” Jason asked.

“I need you two to come over here! Now!” Kunoichi demanded.

“What's going on?” Tim asked.

“Hey, hey hey! Look out!” Kunoichi turned around at Jason's warning. She took out a kunai and swiped it across the Talon's face. Two more came her way and she punched them both away. Their bodies twisted as they landed, but they picked themselves back up, their limbs snapping back into place.

“Don't worry, We're on our way!” Tim said. They both hung up.

 

 

Robin’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the manor.

“Oh no!” Green Lantern gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

“Come on.” Robin ran forward. He was, for once, grateful that Bruce had installed an excessive amount of security features. But it didn’t look like it had stopped the Talons. “We can’t waste any time!” Green Lantern jumped into the air, flying beside him.

“Do you want me to call the League? Or maybe the Team?” Green Lantern asked.

“No time!” Robin grunted and jumped, running up the wall of the manor. He was about to grab onto the railing when he was encased in a green light.

“Bad idea, Dami.” Green Lantern said. She flew through the window, forcing Robin to follow her. “There was still glass.”

“So what? I slice up my hand, big deal.” Robin scoffed. When his feet touched the ground he took off running. He turned several corners, before coming to a stop outside his room. He smirked as he opened a secret safe in the drawer across the hall. _1939_. Honestly, his father should know better.

“What’s that?” Robin pulled out the sai, his smirk growing.

“Poetic Justice.”

 

 

“Hey Talons! Over here!” Nightwing shouted, throwing his birdarangs at them. They pierced the Talons in the head, but they didn't stop their advancement on Kunoichi. He growled, jumping back as a Talon swiped at him. He knocked it over the railing.

“You would have made a good Talon, Dick.” A man dropped from the ceiling.

“Let me guess, you're the original.” Nightwing held up his weapons, glaring at him.

“You'd be correct. And unlike them, I'm alive.” Talon lunged forward, striking him. Nightwing grunted as Talon delivered punch after punch. He fell to the ground, groaning. He gripped his chest, pushing himself up against the glass cases. “Too bad all you bats have those stupid morals.”

“They do, but I don't!” Talon grunted as Kunoichi tackled him to the ground. She sat up and repeatedly punched him in the face, not giving him time to stop and breathe. “Stay away from my family!” Talon growled and grabbed one of her wrists. He flicked his wrist, a blade sliding out. He stabbed her in the side.

“Blossom!” Nightwing shouted. Talon shoved her off, glaring down at her. Kunoichi hissed, gripping her waist. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a nearby kunai. He lunged at Talon, swiping him with it. Talon grunted and stepped back. Blood trickled down his arm. “That's for Bruce.” Nightwing said lowly. He jumped forward again, swinging the blade. Talon growled as the blade made a shallow cut across his chest. He stumbled back, hitting the railing. “That one was for Damian. And this one is for my wife!” He growled and held the blade up. Talon narrowed his eyes as Nightwing lunged for him. He braced himself and grabbed him by the sides, throwing him over the edge.

Nightwing groaned as he slammed into the floor. He could see stars shooting across his vision. And red, a lot of red.

“Hey there, big bro, need any help?” Nightwing shook his head, the image of Red Robin coming into focus.

“Hey there Tim, asterous of you to join us,” Nightwing said. Red Robin smiled down at him, helping him up. “Where's Jason?”

“Up there.” Red Robin pointed to the walkway that Nightwing had just come from.

Talon narrowed his eyes as he stalked towards Kunoichi. “I know I said your husband would have been a good Talon, but personally I think you would have made a better one.” He grabbed her neck and held her up, smirking. “Hell, we probably would have been great together if you had been. Too bad Joker couldn't keep you under control long enough.”

Kunoichi narrowed her eyes.

“Hey, you better drop her right now, if you know what's good for you.” Red Hood walked towards them, guns raised. “Her and I don't have the same morals as the rest of the fam.”

Without look away from Red Hood he slammed the blade into Kunoichi's stomach. The pinkette cried out as the blade tore through her back, slicing through the glass behind her. He ducked as Red Hood fired. Red Hood dropped his guns as Kunochi came flying at him.

He grunted, sliding back a few feet. “You okay there, sis?”

“W-Will be in a moment. Just let me heal.” Kunoichi gasped, gripping her stomach. “Damn bastard, that hurt like hell!”

“Blossom! You okay?” Nightwing shouted.

“Yeah! Never better!” Kunoichi grit her teeth as chakra flowed through her, knitting her skin back together.

“Where’s Batman?” Red Robin asked.

As if waiting for that question Batman made his grand entrance. A giant mech suit prowled through the cave. “I’m only gonna say this once, so you better listen up.” The mech suit made a motion of punching it’s hands together. “Get the hell out of my cave you sons of bitches!” The mech swung it’s arms, knocking down the Talons.

“The hell is that thing?” Talon growled, glaring at it.

“Guess you didn’t know, but Pops is a bit of a tinker,” Red Hood said. He scrambled for his gun, one arm around Kunoichi. He shot at Talon. The assassin ducked, dodging the bullets. He rushed at Red Hood, swinging his blade. Red Hood grunted and backed up, stumbling down the staircase.

“Shit!” He cursed.

“Make way!” Red Robin jumped over them, lunging for Talon. He swung his staff only to have Talon bend over backwards. Nightwing dropped from the rafters, slamming his escrima sticks onto Talon’s shoulders.

“If you think you can come in here and beat us, then you’ve got another thing coming.” Nightwing growled.

“You work alone, but we work as a family!” Red Robin grunted and swung his staff, driving it into Talon’s stomach.

“So you don’t fuck with us.” Nightwing growled. He swung his staffs down once more, but Talon grabbed them. He swung Nightwing at Red Robin, forcing both birds to fall down the staircase. Talon jumped up, popping his shoulders.

“A liability.” Talon jumped down the staircase, slamming his blade through Nightwing’s shin.

Nightwing screamed out in pain, throwing his head back. “ _ **Birdie**_!” Red Hood tightened his grip as Kunoichi fought against him. Talon harshly pulled his blade out of Nightwing’s shin. He grabbed the vigilante’s throat, aiming for his chest.

“Not happening!” Red Robin tackled him, pushing him off of Nightwing. Talon swung slashing his face. Red Robin screamed, his hands flying to his face. His gloves were covered in blood instantly.

“Alright, that’s _it_!” Red Hood let go of Kunoichi and punched Talon. The pinkette ran over to Red Robin, sitting him down next to Nightwing.

“Tim, lower your hands, I need to heal you.” Kunoichi eased his hands away. Her eyes widened when she saw the cut across his face. It ran from the tip of his forehead, down his nose, and across his cheek. Talon had just barely missed his eye. Kunoichi covered the cut, her hands glowing green. “Dick, how are you?”

“Been better.” Nightwing grunted. “Where’s Hood?” Red Hood shouted as he slammed onto the ground, next to them.

“I really hate that guy,” he growled.

“Hey Jay.” Nightwing groaned in greeting.

“Hey D.” Red Hood grunted back in response.

“As much as I would love to finish you off now, I’m going to go take care of Daddy Bats first.” Talon smirked, stalking over towards the batmobile. Kunoichi growled, knowing that she was just a sitting duck, stuck there, healing the others. Red Hood rubbed his head as he sat up.

“Jason! Twelve o’clock!” Kunoichi warned. Red Hood turned around, shooting at a couple Talons that were approaching them.

“What the hell are these things anyway?”

“I don’t know, but they’re not alive.” Kunoichi said. Her head snapped up as an alarm went off.

“What now?” Red Hood asked. He shivered as freezing cold air blasted through the entire cave. The Talons that had been marching towards them began to seize up, frosting over. Red Hood shot one, shattering it. “Definitely not alive now.” He glance around before shooting the other Talons, just in case.

Red Hood knelt next to his brothers. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine, all things considered.” Nightwing grunted.

“If I can’t see because of this ass, I may abandon the sacred rule.” Red Robin said lowly. Red Hood barked out a laugh. It was cut off by an engine revving. The Batmobile swerved as it raced off, bullets firing before it even had a target.

“Shit! We gotta help Bruce!” Nightwing tried to stand up, only to have Red Hood push him back down.

“Bats can handle himself. We gotta get you two to the med bay so Saks can heal you.”

“And leave him alone?” Kunoichi gasped. Her ears twitched as she heard running steps, her head turning towards the sound. “Right on time Damian!” She smiled as Robin ran into the cave, Green Lantern flying beside him.

“Well well, the prodigal son returns.” Nightwing said.

“Shove it Grayson! Where’s father?” Robin asked.

“He’s down there fighting your new mentor.” Nightwing said, pointing to the lower level.

“He’s not my mentor.” Damian narrowed his eyes. “Father was right, the Court was just using me to get to him! Everything Talon told me was a trick.”

“There’s a shock.” Red Robin muttered. Robin glared under his mask and stepped on his hand. “OW!”

“Damian!” Kunoichi scolded.

“Milagro, help Kunoichi get them to the med bay.” Green Lantern nodded and encased Nightwing in a green energy.

“Jason, help me with Tim.” Kunoichi asked. Jason scooped him up slowly, allowing Kunoichi to keep her hand on his eyes.

“What are you going to do?” Green Lantern asked.

Damian raised the sai in his hand. “I’m ending this, once and for all.”


End file.
